


Becoming the Sage of Something

by serendipityspeaks



Series: Becoming a Sage of Something [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, Anal, Art, Church Sex, Consensual Sex, Contrived Situation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Draenei, Draenei Female, Exodar, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, F/M/M, Fanart, Horde, Human, Ironforge, Loss of Virginity, M/F/F, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, NSFW Art, Night Elf, Night Elves, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Rule 34, Squirting, Stormwind, Strangers, Teasing, Teldrassil, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Troll - Freeform, Trolls, Vaginal Fingering, Warcraft - Freeform, Warcraft OC, Water Sex, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, blood elf, draenei male, horde/alliance, moonwell, naruu - Freeform, tauren - Freeform, wow trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityspeaks/pseuds/serendipityspeaks
Summary: Sanadiri is an OC draenei/human hybrid that I created for the express purpose of writing porn about her.  She still has a personality, though! She travels Azeroth, not doing a whole lot aside from sampling as many dudes as she can.  This is all porn, no plot.This is also one of my older works, and it isn't as good as my newer stuff.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, and my writing style, please check out my OU series and let me know what you think: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274204

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I introduce Sanadiri as a young woman, looking for her first partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I inserted a quick sketch. I sketched it over a screenshot from an actual porn, and although I don't always do that, I'm not that good at proportions and angles when 2 people are involved. Obviously tho, I've altered it from the original reference. Also - she is missing several draenai features (face testicles, tail, and hooves), and this is a consequences of being a mixed breed. Although I do think I described her as having the hooves, I honestly just didn't want to draw them. If I said she had them in the story, then she has them.

     Sanadiri sat in a booth in the tavern, scanning the room and letting the sounds wash over her. She was in a section of the city that was far removed from her own home, looking for a man. At 17, she had grown into a woman, and was looking for a man who was older than her in the hopes that she could be taken home and made completely a woman. She was still a virgin, and no longer wanted to be, and so was partaking in the time-honored Draenai tradition of finding someone to lose her virginity to. She looked over the faces and bodies of the men in the room as she nursed her drink. After looking at, and discarding, several options, she noticed a man sitting across the tavern in a booth by himself. He was wearing a simple white shirt and tan doe-skin breeches, but it was cut perfectly to his body and looked good on him. He had deep purple skin, so dark it was almost black. His snow-white hair was pulled back into a spiky pony tail that went to his waist. He was muscular, and handsome, and she judged him to be about ten years her elder. She looked at him until she caught his gaze, then smiled invitingly at him, then breaking the gaze.

     She was short, for a draenai, but that was because she wasn't full-blooded draenai. Her mother was a half draenai, one of the women who'd been trapped on the other side of the portal when it closed and draenor exploded. She was a product of a love match between a human and a Draenai. Her father was a full blooded Draenai. The resulting mix of their DNA was an exotic, beautiful young woman. She had skin that was a creamy purple, lighter than most of her people. Her eyes were turquoise, but they had human pupils and irises and didn't glow like Draenai eyes. Her hair was a human shade, too, a warm golden blonde that cascaded down her back in shining waves. She lacked the tail and hooves of a draenai, but possessed the horns and pointed ears. She also had a full, sensuous mouth. Her body, though young, was full and lush. Big, firm breasts, a round ass, almost-flat stomach, and long, shapely legs. Sanadiri was sexy, had been since she'd finished going through puberty, and she was well aware of that fact.

     A waiter came over, a drink in his hand, and set it in front of her. The man had sent her a drink. After the waiter left, she picked up the drink and sashayed over to the man's table. He was sitting on the far side of the bench, watching her as she walked over. She was wearing a short, tight dress that hugged all of her curves. It was black and sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline that barely contained her breasts (It did, though. She'd moved around a lot before leaving the house and didn't fall out of it. It just looked like she would.). She wore black boots that cover her long legs up to the knee and had a 4 inch heel on them. One of the benefits of having human legs was the shoes.

     When she reached the man's table she took a sip of the drink, then set it down on the table.  
     "May I join you?," she asked.  
     "By all means," he said, his eyes flicking to the spot next to him. She slid into place.  
     "I'm Sanadiri."  
     "Kellahn," he answered.  
     She slid closer to him, almost touching him. His arm was resting on the back of the bench, so she could have easily tucked herself under it. Gods, he smelled good.,"I hope you don't think me too forward, but I couldn't help noticing you."  
He closed the distance, dropping his arm around her shoulders, "There's no such thing as a woman who's too forward, and it's good to be noticed. Especially by someone as beautiful as yourself."  
Sanadiri couldn't help the blush that followed, but she fell back onto her normal mode of interaction: directness, "Then I will say that you have two choices. You can stay here, getting to know me a little bit, flirting, and hoping my dress gives way under the pressure - "  
     "Or?"  
     "Or you can take me back to your place and take the dress off yourself."  
     He waved over a waiter and said, "Bring the bill, please."  
     Sanadiri couldn't help smiling. She finished her drink and then said the words she’d gone over in her head. She wanted to say them before she left the tavern, in case he changed his mind upon hearing them, "There is something you should know, though."  
     "ok…"  
     "I'm a virgin, so I'll need you to work on me a little. Be gentle at first."  
     He didn't say anything, he just kissed her. His mouth was warm on hers, gentle at first, testing. She warmed up to him, slipping an arm around him, and the kiss intensified. He slid his tongue into her mouth, darting in and tasting her. She responded, and in moments they were passionately kissing, hands twined in each others' hair. He broke it off first, and smiled down at her.  
     "I think I can manage."  
     Sanadiri was a little breathless, "Yes…I think you can."  
     He paid the bill, and they left together. Fortunately, he lived close, and they made it to his place in about five minutes. He opened the door, letting her in, then entered behind her and closed the door. She didn't need to look around, really, most Draenai apartments were the same. She walked towards the bedroom, unzipping the dress as she did. When she reached the room's open door, the slithered the dress off her and stepped out. She crawled into the pod of the bed, making sure he got a good view of her ass. She turned around and sat on the bed, leaning back on her elbows. She drew up one leg, and leg the other dangle over the edge of the bed.  
     As she thought he would be, he was staring at her, "Come here and show me how to do this."  
     That was all the prompting he needed. He came to the bedroom, shucking off his clothing as he went, "Lay down."  
     She did, and he climbed over her and into the pod with her. He pressed the button, closing it, and they were in their own world, with a window looking down onto the marketplace. He laid down next to her, and then kissed her like he had in the tavern. He moved form gentle to heat more quickly than he had, and that was fine with Sanadiri. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. She felt his hand, large and warm and dry, slide up her thigh, then her side, and then gently cup her breast. It was far to big to fit in his hand, but he massaged it, feeling it. He broke off the kissed to look down at her chest, and then took his fingers and traced rings around her areola. It felt good on her sensitive nipples, and they peaked in excitement. They hardened to nubs the size of a small coin. She looked at him briefly, and he was smiling at the effect. She giggled at the obvious delight he was taking in her breasts. Then his mouth went to her nipple, taking it in his mouth, and gently suckling on it, and she forgot how to giggle momentarily. Her inner muscles contracted and she felt a little wave of pleasure thrill between her legs. He suckled both breasts, nipples hard peaks, and Sanadiri's breathing wasn't anywhere near where it normally was. Next, he slid two fingers to her clit, rubbing it in circles. She arched her back, pushing her hips against his hand.  
     "Yes!," she moaned.  
     "Sanadiri?"  
     His voice saying her name as a question brought her back a little, "Yes?"  
     "When something goes into you for the first time it's going to hurt when your hymen is broken. Do you want me to do it with my fingers or with," he gestured in the general direction of his hips. She hadn't looked there, although she'd felt it pressing against her thigh. Now she looked. She'd seen some men naked before, not a lot, but she knew from what she'd seen that he was well endowed. Long, thick, and at the moment very hard. She chose quickly.  
     "Fingers, please."  
     "As my lady commands," he answered with a grin. He kept rubbing her clit in circles, and went back to sucking on her breasts. By the time he slid his thick finger inside of her, breaking her hymen, she was ready for the sharp pain. It was over quickly, and she didn't even bleed. He slid his fingers in and out of her.  
     "Gods, you're so tight. I don't know how I'll ever fit in you."  
     "Well, I hope you do. Use your fingers. i've heard that making a girl come makes it easier…"  
     "Oh, believe me, I will," he answered, and concentrated on fingering her. He sat up so he could rub her clit while he slid his finger in and out of her. Soon she was moaning and writhing on the bed, so he added a second finger to the first. It felt so good, and she felt a warmth gathering between her legs. Her clit was a hard nub, and she was dripping wet. Back arched, she finally felt her release. She gasped and moaned as she came, warm electricity shooting through her body, and her muscles clenching around his fingers.  
     At some point she felt him withdraw his fingers, and she opened her eyes. He shifted so he was between her legs, and she opened them wide enough to accommodate him. He settled between her legs, laying on top of her, and kissed her again. She could feel his hard phallus pressing against her. The tip was near her belly, and the bottom of the shaft was pressing against her clit. His soft balls were pressed against her body. He kept kissing her, and she him, devouring each others' mouths. He was making small, involuntary thrusting motions with his hips, which rubbed his shaft against her clit. She found herself wishing he was inside her, and she arched her hips and rubbed herself against his cock, hoping he'd get the message. He, sadly, didn't, so she broke away from his mouth.  
     "I want you inside me," she said.  
     "You're sure you're ready?"  
     She though about it for a moment and said, "I want to touch it first."  
     He pushed himself up so that he was kneeling on all fours over her. He was a lot larger than she was, so there was space between them after he did that. Cool air rushed in to touch the wetness on her pussy where his cock had been moments previous, and she almost moaned in regret. She looked down between them. His hard cock hung between them, hard enough that his balls were pulled up against his body. She reached down and wrapped her hand around him, sliding it up and down. When she did, he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. It felt like soft, silken velvet sliding over a core of steel. She kept sliding her hand up and down it, and he began to make the involuntary movements with his hips again, thrusting gently into the circle of her hand.  
     "I want to be inside you," he breathed.  
     Instead of answering, she guided the tip of him to her opening. He use a hand to guide himself as he gently, slowly, slid himself into her. She was wet, and had already cum once, but she was so tight that it hurt to have his big cock inside her. Hurt, but it also felt good. It took a minute for him to slide all the way in, and once there, he gave her a minute or two to adjust to the feeling. She looked down between him as he slid himself out of her, seeing that his dark skin was glistening with her wetness. He slid back into her, faster this time as it was much easier. He gave a few more slow strokes, and Sanadiri found she was getting impatient.  
     "Would you be ok with going faster?," she asked.  
     He smiled and kissed her briefly, "I was going slow to give you time to adjust. Does it feel good?"  
     "Very," she answered, "faster, please."  
     He obliged. Soon he was thrusting in and out of her at a good speed, and she felt herself nearing an orgasm again. A few more thrusts pushed her over the edge, and she was moaning again as she came. This time, though, wetness spurted out of her as her pussy contracted with the pleasure. She squirted on him and he moaned too, clutching her to him and burring himself as deep in her as he could.  
     "So hot," he moaned. He pulled out of her abruptly and said, "turn over onto your stomach."  
     She did, and he straddled her upper thighs. Then he said, "grab your ass, and hold it apart for me, i want to make sure I get in the right place."  
     She did as he requested, and she felt his cock head pushing through the divot where her ass met her upper thigh, then he slid into her opening below that, sinking into her pussy again. The sensation was different, more intense, and his cock was hitting all the right places inside her. She moaned into the bedding before he even started thrusting. Once he did, going in earned, fucking her hard, she screamed his name and came. Over and over she orgasmed, throbbing pussy gripping his surging cock over and over. A puddle of wetness formed in the crevice between her thighs, and his balls made a smacking noise as the hit it.  
     Finally, countless (by her, anyway) orgasms later, he came too. He shoved himself as deep into her he could and gave a loud, low-pitched, growling moan. His cock jumped inside her as it pumped seed deep into her recesses and her inner muscles clamped down on it hard, as she came one last time with him. After she taken all the cum he had to give, and his orgasm passed, he collapsed on top of her, body limp.  
     They didn’t speak while she laid there, catching her breath. And after she started to come back to herself, she wanted nothing more than to leave and go sleep in her own bed. So, making her excuses and saying her thanks, she dressed and fled home. Now that the deed was done, the real fun could begin.


	2. I Need to Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, and Sanadiri is in a long term relationship, and engaged to be married. She feels confined and trapped, and and although she is in love, she wants to see more of the world before settling down with one person. 
> 
> This is the first story I ever wrote with Sanadiri in it, and the first WoW fanfic I ever wrote.

     Sanadiri walked through the trader's tier of the city, heading towards the blacksmith's shop.  Today, she thought, was the day. The first day of her journey. However, before she left there was something she must do.  

     As she approached the shop she saw her friend, Demiri, working away on his forge outside the building.  It was him she had come to see, to say goodbye. She watched the big draenai work, muscles tense as he swung the hammer to work the metal and crystal in front of him.  Ah, she would miss this. The beautiful city, the beautiful men. 

     "Demiri, hello!," she said loudly as she approached.  

     On seeing her he smiled and put down his hammer on the nearby anvil,"Ah, my Sanni, how are you?"

     "I am good.  Would you like to go for a walk with me, my friend?" 

     "I would indeed.  Just give me a moment," He walked into the shop and Sanadiri could see him toweling the sweat off of his skin.  She smiled a little to herself, thinking how appealing the shade of his skin had always been to her. He came back out, and they started walking out of the craftsmen's terrace, towards the seat of the Naruu.  

     "So, if I remember correctly, today is the day you leave on your journey," Demiri started.  

     Sanadiri tilted her head slightly to view him out of the corner of her eye,"Yes, it is.  I am excited to leave, but I will miss home. And, I will miss you. You have always been a great comfort to me."  

     "Ah, and you me.  I will miss you as well Sanni.  You have been a good friend. But, I am sure you will return to us one day.  You will miss the ship, your friends, and the Naruu." 

     "That is true, I will,"  She was silent for a moment, as they walked to the edge of the great opening where the Naruu, O'roe, lived.  She stared at the swirling pinkish purple light of the area where the being lived,"But I will learn of the people who have chosen to ally ourselves with.  I will learn of the world we have landed in. I even hear tales of a portal back to our home world. In truth, I do not understand why more of our people have not chosen to take this path." 

     "Well, not all of our people wish to leave our home so soon after the creation of it.  We have long been in transit." 

     "That, I understand.  Demiri, there is something I had wished to share with you before leaving,"She slid her hand into his and looked up at him, a meaningful look in her eyes.

     Demiri smiled at her,"I had always hoped to share that with you as well,"He reached out and gently caressed the ridge of one of her horns.  He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then whispered,"Tell me, beautiful one, have you ever made love in the light of the Naruu? He rewards those who choose to share their love with him"

     Sanadiri gave a small shake of her head to indicate she hadn't.  She whispered back,"show me." 

     He nodded and led her away from the balcony and down the ramp towards the platform under the Naruu, O'roe.  The whole way down she was thinking of nothing other then that she would finally know him, know what he was like beneath is clothes.  She kept staring at him, trying to be subtle, but not being able to look away from the smooth lines of his arms and chest, wanting to touch the ridges on his head, and to caress his tail.  And oh, she couldn't help but imagine what the now-showing bulge between his legs would look like freed from his trousers. 

     Without having to rush too much, or appear too obvious, the soon reached the glass floor below the seat of the naruu.  Demiri led her up the ramp, and through the shroud of warm light circulating around the Naruu. Sanadiri felt a slight tingle on her skin, different from normal, as if O'roe knew their intentions.  

     As soon as they were through the warm light Demiri grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her hard on the mouth.  20 years of pent feeling poured into the one action. He wrapped his arms all the way around her, fitting her hard against him, pressing her large breasts against his chest.  She could feel his erection pressing into her belly, he must be large, she thought to herself. 

     He broke from the kiss and breathed into her ear,"We cannot take as long as I would choose to, the naruu will not shield us from the others for as long as I would spend.  But, it will be long enough."

     She nodded and pulled his mouth to hers again, kissing him.  His hands roamed the front of her dress, pushing it down around her ribcage, taking her breasts from the dress.  He massaged her breasts, lightly pinching her hard nipples. She sucked in a breath of air and moaned, grinding her hips against his hard groin.

     "We do not have time for that, Demii.  I want you NOW,"She growled low in her throat and kissed him again.  

     Demiri reached between them and undid his trousers as he lowered Sanadiri to the floor.  He didn't take them off, but pushed them lower on his hips then maneuvered himself out of his pants.  Sanadiri's eyes widened imperceptibly as she saw how large he was. All Draenei men were, as a species, larger then some other races.  Their woman were built to handle them. However, Demiri was larger then them, a human woman never could have handled his length or girth.  He was almost as thick as her wrist. He stroked himself a few times, working a few drops of clear liquid out of his cock. He maneuvered Sanadiri onto her knees, pushing her breasts and stomach against the sloped sides of O'roe's platform.  He pushed her dress up above her hips. Sanadiri felt his hand sliding up her thigh, and then felt two of his fingers entering her, testing her wetness. She could tell she was dripping wetness onto his hand. His fingers slid out of her and she felt the head of him pressed against her opening as his fingers moved to her clit.  Electric pleasure slid through her as he massaged her clit in circles. He pressed harder against her opening, sliding the head of himself in. She set her teeth, knowing his bulk would hurt at first. Although he slid himself into her slowly, she was right. It hurt, and she dug her claws into the shelf, jaw clenched as his thick cock slid into her.  If she hadn't been so wet from wanting him so much, it never would have worked. But, oh, how sore she would be during the boat ride over. 

     Demiri's hand kept working her clitoris as he talked in a low voice,"Darling, you are so tight around me, I must be hurting you." 

     Sanadiri's voice wasn't the least bit strained," Don't...care...keep...going....ooohhhh, gods I'm going to come, keep going!" 

     Demiri didn't need to be told twice.  Sanadiri felt, as draenai's do, the ultimate pleasure from their male's penis'.  As Demiri pulled out of her, then slid back in repeatedly, setting his pace, she could feel nothing but pleasure.  His size touched all the nerve endings inside of her, and the Naruu above them added it's touch to their lovemaking, making the feelings they felt more extreme.  She could feel herself getting closer, and could tell that her partner was too. Demiri quickened his pace, his hips smacking against her backside. She growled low in her throat, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm.  

     "More.  Faster. Coming," she gasped.  He obliged, and she felt the muscles inside her tense and release as the waves of pleasure crashed over her.  She arched her back, shoving her hips into his rhythm. She heard a roaring in her ears, and she realized it was Demiri, timing his release with hers, and coming with her.  His claws dug into her hips as he pounded himself into her, causing a second orgasm to tear through her body. She reared up backwards, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands came to her bouncing breasts, massaging them, and intensifying the feelings.   He leaned back, kneeling, as she rode his lingering hardon to a third intense orgasm. They both felt the touch of the naruu, as Demiri did not grow soft, he just became larger and more excited. She felt his increased size, as well as when he moved his hand to her clit again, and screamed out,"Oh...gods...fuckme..."

     Obliging, he bounced his hips with her rhythm as she rode him to a fourth shattering orgasm, made moreso by Demiri coming again with her.  After this, the Naruu withdrew it's direct inffluence, instead choosing to fill them with a warm glow. 

     Sanadiri leaned back against Demiri, breathing heavily."That was...amazing..." 

     "Yes, it is.  It was.,"he kissed her ear lightly. 

     Sanadiri lingered where she was, sitting in his lap, until he grew soft and slid out of her.  Then she got up, adjusting her own clothing as she watched Demiri adjust himself back into his pants.  Even soft he was nothing to be ashamed of. However, their lovemaking had stained the front of his pants, and so he had to leave his shirt out of his pants to cover the stain. After he was finished, he offered his arm to here,"come, I will accompany you to the boat."

     "Alright, but I have to stop at my home and retrieve my clothing and supplies for the journey."

     Demiri nodded, and escorted her from the platform.  Fifteen minutes later they were standing on the end of the dock, waiting for the boat to arrive.  They started out into the ocean in silence. Far off on the horizon the tree of the elves could be seen, so tall that the top disappeared into the clouds.  Sanadiri breathed in deeply and sighed, smelling the salt on the air. After a few moments of waiting, the boat arrived. Sanadiri turned to Demiri and smiled.  She reached out and gave him a hug, and a chaste kiss,"Goodbye my friend. I will miss you." 

     "I will miss you as well,"He leaned down, touching his cheek to hers, brushing her ear with his warm breath,"Learn what you can while you are abroad, I will be waiting here for you, to show me what you have learned beyond our borders." 

     Sanadiri grinned impishly,"Oh, I shall.  I will bring you gifts. Goodbye Demiri."

     "Goodbye Sanni." 

     Sanadiri smiled at him one more time, and then turned and stepped onto the boat.  


	3. So Close but so Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanadiri leaves the Exodar, and her first stop is Teldrassil. The only free spot at the inn is a small bed in a room with a beautiful elven couple. Oh, poor Sanadiri. Life is so hard for you. 
> 
> Also one of my older works. All of Sanadiri's are.

     This boat ride was the first of two, as her first goal was Darnassus.  This ride was short, only 15 minutes or so, and would carry her to the mainland where she would meet up with her boat to the elven tree.  Because the voyage was short, Sanadiri watched the entire thing from deck. Eventually, she would be continuing to the rest of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms.  Sanadiri was excited to see the Maelstrom and the other continent, she had only explored Kalimdor. Even her exploration of that was limited, however, she had learned much of her profession and the power of the Naruu in that time.  After she had made love to Demiri she had changed into her armor, the symbol of her connection to the divine Naruu. 

     Soon her boat landed at the dock in Auberdine, and she stepped off onto the dock.  She pushed a strand of hair behind her horn and hefting her pack, she headed towards the dock to her left, where the boat to Darnassus waited.   Being so close, a night or two in the Elven city was her first destination. 

     Luckily, there was a boat in port, and so she boarded quickly.  The boat left soon after, and she stood at the railing to watch the ocean glide by.  The board ride was short, and she soon was disembarking on the smooth planking of the dock in the night elf port.  Having been previously told what to expect on the elves' re-created world tree, so headed for the glow of the portal to the city.  She reached the portal quickly and, smiling to one of the sentinals who kept watch over the port, she stepped through. There was a brief tingling sensation on her skin, and then she was stepping out into the city of Darnassus.  

     At first, she was overwhelmed by the sight of it.  The night elves were a people who valued aestetics, and their city reflected that.  The trees had leaves every color of the rainbow, and the bark was a vibrant pinkish purple.  The architecture of the city was finely wrought in the distinctive elven curvature, the houses made of stone and the pink timber of the trees.  The grass was soft beneath her feet, and a bright green she'd never seen before in the Draenai lands. Lanterns hung from poles and tree branches, spreading a soft blueish hue through the streets.  A crystal-clear lake and river made their way gently through the city, adding a pleasing noise to the atmosphere. And, directly in front of her was a great tree, carved into the shape of a bear. 

     Wandering through the city were the Elven women who were the cities' defense, the Sentinels.  Sanadiri noticed that the sun was sinking in the sky, and it would soon be night, so she stopped one of the Sentinels, and asked for directions to the nearest Inn.  The Sentinel pointed the way, and gave Sanadiri a small map of the city so that she could find her way. 

     She walked past the bear-tree, and up the wide stone walkway towards the main entrance of the city.  The entrance was marked by a huge stone archway and gate. The gate was intricately carved, with flowering vines wrapped around the pillars.  Sanadiri noticed that the flowers gave off a subtle and sweet fragrance. All around she could hear a slight tinkling, as if there were bells, made by the wisps that floated freely through the city.  

     The walkway of the gate was covered with a finely woven carpet, which Sanadiri's hooves sunk into as she walked onto it.  She made a left through the gate and headed into the cities' craftsmen terrace. Using the directions given to her by the Sentinel she easily found the inn, and walked over to the proprietor.  

     "Hello," Sanadiri said, and smiled.

     The Innkeeper smiled back,"Hello, I'm Saelienne.  How may I help you." 

     The Elf's voice was soft and musical, like all the other elves Sanadiri had talked to, and she found herself feeling at ease,"I was wondering if you had a room available for the night."

     Saelienne flipped through a small book on the bench in front of her,"Well, I do have a bed available, but it is in a room with a couple.  Do you mind sharing with them? The commented to me that they would not mind if I needed to assign another guest the bed in their room."

     "No, no, I don't mind at all.  I will be happy so long as I have a bed to sleep in tonight.  I've just come over from Exodar, and I'm sure I will fall right asleep after all that travel." 

     The innkeeper smiled,"Alright, then.  What is your name?"

     "Sanadiri"

     She wrote the name in the book in front of her,"It's one silver a night, dear, paid when you sign out.  The room is on the top floor, it is the only room up there."

     "Ok, thank you Saelienne.  I will see you tomorrow morning."

     "Sleep well, dear." 

     Sanadiri headed up the stairs and to the top floor of the Inn.  At the top of the steps she expected to find a door as she'd seen on the floors below, but the top floor was open to the air.  Sanadiri had noticed this style of building with some of the other structures she'd passed, and thought it would be a wonderful way to live.  She smiled to herself as she felt a warm breeze waft through the open walls. 

     The room had two beds in it, and on the larger of the two was the most beautiful woman Sanadiri had ever seen.  She was tall, like all elves, and had rose pink skin. Her hair was a lovely aquamarine, and the lightning bolt shaped tattoos on her face were the same shade as her hair.  Her eyes glowed a soft blue, which highlighted her delicate elven features. The graceful elven eyebrows and long ears completed the perfection of the creature in front of her.  Also, Sanadiri noted that her body was as beautiful as the rest of her. She had a narrow waist and flat stomach, with round hips and large, firm breasts. The muscles of her arms were perfectly defined, as were those of her legs.  Even her feet were shapely and graceful. 

     Standing by the railing, no doubt watching the sunset, was an equally beautiful male.  He was the first Elven male Sanadiri had seen in her travels, and she was suprised by the odd combination of feminine grace and powerful maleness that he managed to embody.  He had skin that was more blueish purple then the female's, and his long white hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He had sharp features, and glowing yellow eyes. He had a powerful upper body, his muscles were large and well-defined.  He had a trim waist, and strong legs. 

     The female noticed Sanadiri timidly standing on the top of the steps, and she stood and motioned her over,"Welcome!"

     Sanadiri smiled in greeting and walked over to the woman,"I am Sanadiri." 

     "Oh, aren't you lovely! I've never seen a Draenai before! I am Kayla, and this," she motioned to the male, who walked over and joined the two of them,"is my husband, Alindwrand." 

     He smiled at Sanadiri, and she felt her stomach drop to her toes.  Oh! If only he were not married! His voice, when he spoke, was a deep soothing baritone, possessed with the same musical quality all of the elves spoke with,"Hello Sanadiri." 

     Sanadiri offered both of them the kiss of greeting, and kissed both their cheeks.  

     Kayla walked over to the table near the stairs, where there was a decanter and several glasses,"Would you both like a drink?"

     Sanadiri and Alindwrand both answered yes, and Kayla brought them the drinks.  The liquid inside was smooth, and a pearly azure. It smelled of honey and flowers, and when Sanadiri drank it she felt content, and warmed all over.  

     "Thank you Kayla,"said Sanadiri.

     "You're welcome.," she answered.  

     The three of them made small talk for a few moments, asking about each other's origins and travels.  Kayla and her husband were leaving the world tree, from Dolanaar, and relocating to Shattrath city, in the distant outlands.  They were going to live there, and work as healers for the war effort. 

     After talking for a few moments Kayla smiled and said,"Well, I believe it is time for us to get to bed.  We have a frightfully long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow."

     "Alright," Sanadiri said,"I will see you both tomorrow.  Perhaps we can take breakfast together before you both leave?"

     "That would be most welcome," Alindwrand responded.  He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, and doused the light nearest to him.  Kayla doused the rest of the lights after Sanadiri had made her way to her own smaller bed and deposited her belongings next to her bed.  

     The room was mostly dark, but moonlight and the reflections of light from the lamps in the streets gave the room a dim glow.  Sanadiri could faintly see most of the objects in the room after her eyes adjusted. She disrobed, and slid into bed, into the smooth sheets and soft down mattress.  She looked over at Alindwrand and Kayla's bed, and beyond them to the outside. She laid there in bed, listening to the sounds of the city, for what seemed like hours.  She was enthralled with the unfamiliar noises that Darnasses made, and was enjoying the calm she felt while listening to nature. 

     After a while of laying there Sanadiri realized she was hearing another noise among the noises of nature.  She heard the noise of Alindwrand and Kayla kissing. She heard their heavy breathing. As she listened the noises got loud, and more distinct.  She could hear the sliding of body parts in wetness, the smacking of flesh on flash, and muffled noises of pleasure. In listening, Sanadiri found herself becoming excited.  She slide her hand under the covers, reaching between her legs. She slid two fingers inside herself and began to finger herself in time with the slapping of the flesh in the bed on the other side of the room.  She became very, very wet and came closer and closer to making herself come. 

     Later, Sanandiri realized she must have been more engrossed in her self pleasure then she thought, because Kayla and Alindwrand must of heard her.  This became apparent when she heard the soft feminine voice purr out of the semi-darkness,"Poor Sanadiri, we've left you out. Would you like to come join us?"

     Sanadiri eagerly left her bed and crossed the room.  Closer to the open sides of the building she could see both of them more clearly.  Kayla was, if possible, even more beautiful naked in the moonlight. Her breasts were even larger then Sanadiri had thought, her stomach more well defined.  Being turned on made her almost seem to glow, and made her nipples hard. Kayla was leaning back against Alindwrand's leg, her own legs splayed wide. Sanadiri could see the slick wetness on her thighs and pussy.  There were also drops sparkling on her blue pubic hair. Alindwrand reclined behind her, naked and completely erect. He wasn't nearly as thick as most Draenai men, but he was longer then any man she'd seen. Guessing, Sanadiri thought it to be 10 or 11 inches long.  His member was still shiny with Kayla's wetness, and it was also on his thighs and balls, caught in his white public hair. 

     Kayla stood up and slid her arms around Sanadiri's waist, pulling her close, pressing up against her,"My, but you draenai are beautiful..."

     Kayla kissed Sanadiri on the mouth, pulling her closer.  Sanadiri tasted the sweet taste of Kayla's mouth, and returned the kiss hungrily.  She slid her tongue into Kayla's mouth, kissing her deeper. Sanadiri wrapped her arms around Kayla, reveling in the feel of the other woman's soft breasts and smooth body against her own.  Her skin was smooth and soft, and her hair felt like spun silk as Sanadiri wrapped it around her fingers. 

     Kayla seperated from Sanadiri and gestured to the bed.  Sanadiri took her meaning and laid down on the bed next to Alindwrand.  Immediately he spooned up behind her, the hard length of him pressing into her lower back.  Kayla slid into bed as well, cuddling up next to Sanadiri. She began to kiss her again, probing Sanadiri's soft mouth with her tongue.  

     Sanadiri had never been with a woman before, and decided to take the opportunity to explore.  She slid her hand up Kayla's stomach to her large, firm breasts. She explored with her fingers, kneeding Kayla's breasts, and rolling her firm nipples between her fingers.  Kayla moaned against Sanadiri's mouth. 

     Because she enjoyed the sensation of Kayla's hard nipples against her own breasts, she moved her hand from Kayla's breasts.  She pressed her body up against Kayla's, and draped one leg over Kayla's hips. She then slid her hand between Kayla's legs, through soft hair, and began rubbing her clit in circles.  Kayla moaned and moved her hips against Sanadiri's hand. 

     While this was going on, Sanadiri felt Alindwrand slid his hand around her waist and between her legs to her clitoris.  With his other hand, he placed the tip of his penis against her opening and began to stroke himself, making himself harder.  After a few strokes of his hand, he slowly slid himself into her, testing to see how much of himself he could fit. Suprisingly, to both Alindwrand and Sanadiri, he fit into her to the hilt.  He made a noise of desire and began to slid in and out of her. 

     Sanadiri continued to explore Kayla, and slit two fingers inside of her. Kayla wimpered, kissing Sanadiri harder, and began to move her hips in time with the thrusts of Sanadiris fingers, moving fast, fucking herself with Sanadiri's fingers.  After a few moments she cried out as she came hard, the muscles inside her clamping down on Sanadiri's fingers, liquid spilling over sanadiri's hand. 

     After he heard his wife come, Alindwrand rolled over onto his back, taking Sanadiri with him, and pulling himself out of her in the process.  One he was on his back he positioned Sanadiri on his chest on a way that she was close enough to his cock that he could be inside her if he moved his hips, but without that effort he only had the head of his penis nestled just inside Sanadiri's opening.  Kayla moved over and knelt on her hands and knees above them, bending down to kiss Sanadiri. She then left a trail of kisses down Sanadiri's neck to her ample breasts, covering them with kisses. She took Sanadiri's nipples into her warm, soft mouth one at a time, suckling them into excited peaks.  While she did this she grasped her husband, and moved his head around sanadiri's opening, teasing her with the elf's cockhead. 

     Then, she looked up at Sanadiri and grinned,"Ah, my beautiful Draenai girl.  Let us see how you like this." 

     She kissed a trail down Sanadiri's stomach to her groin.  She dropped kisses all over Sanadiri's thighs, and then blew gently on her dripping wet pussy.  The sensation of the cool breath on the warm wetness made Sanadiri groan aloud, and arch her back a little.  Kayla smiled, then licked a warm trail up her husband's cock, all the way to where the head met Sanadiri. She licked all around the area where they touched, using the soft tip of her tongue to fully explore Sanadiri.  While she licked Sanadiri, she played with Alindwrand's balls, gently rolling them in her hand. 

     And then, suddenly, she covered Sanadiri's entire clitoris with her warm mouth, sucking gently.  At this moment Alindwrand thrust himself up into sanadiri, as far as he could, and began to pump in and out of her, as fast as he could go without getting in Kayla's way.  Long, firm strokes using the entire length of his cock. While he was fucking her, Kayla was using her mouth and tongue, rolling it in circles over Sanadiri's clit. 

     Sanadiri cried out, head going back, and her back arching.  She came quickly, and she came hard. Liquid squirted out of her into Kayla's mouth, and dripped over Alindwrand's thrusting self.  Still, they didn't stop. They continued doing this until Sanadiri had several orgasms. Then, they stopped, Sanadiri laying on Alindwrand's chest shaking.  

     Kayla grinned,"and now, darling Sanadiri, it is my turn.  Here, lay on your back on the bed."

     Sanadiri smiled and nodded, and slid off Alindwrand onto the bed.  Kayla crawled over and got on all fours, supporting herself above Sanadiri,"There.  Play, explore, help Alindwrand." 

     Sanadiri nodded and smiled, and sat up to quickly give Kayla a deep kiss.  Then she layed back down on the bed. Alindwrand got behind Kayla and grabbed her hips.  He slid inside here and began to slide in and out of her, fucking her with a faster and faster rhythm.  Sanadiri slid her hands up and down Kayla's body, watching Kayla's body move, watching her breasts bounce as her husband set a furious pace.  She reached down between Kayla's legs with one hand, rubbing Kayla's clit with two fingers in time with Alindwrand's thrusts. She took one of Kayla's hard, sensitive nipples into her mouth and suckled on it.  As this continued, Sanadiri found herself becoming aroused again, and so she reached between her legs and started fingering herself in time with the thrusts. 

     Kayla looked down and saw Sanadiri fingering herself and smiled,"Alind, our friend simply cannot get enough.  Let us help her." 

     Kayla lowered her body until she was almost laying on Sanadiri.  Sanadiri felt Alindwrand move, and then he was suddenly inside her, thrusting quickly.  He thrust inside of her until she came again, and then went back inside of Kayla. 

     Alindwrand resumed his pace, fucking Kayla hard, while Sanadiri rubbed her clit and licked her hard nipples.  She came, then, several times in a row. Sanadiri felt the wetness that came out of Kayla drip onto her legs and crotch.  With a final yell and other noises of pleasure, Alindwrand also came, buried deep inside his wife. 

     After they all came, Alindwrand layed down in the middle of the bed, and the girls snuggled up next to him on either side.  Sanadiri thought she'd never felt so satisfied in her life, and wished they weren't all going to part ways in the morning. With that thought in her head, Sanadiri fell asleep.  

     The next morning when Sanadiri woke up and Kayla wasn't in the bed, presumably she was procuring breakfast.  She rolled over and smiled when she saw Alindwrand, still sleeping. Being a night elf, he looked naturally more beautiful at night, but even during the day he was gorgeous to look at.  She watched him as he slept, arm slung to one side where Kayla had been laying, silky white hair splayed across the pillow. She smiled to herself as she saw his morning hardness showing under the blanket.  

     She slid her arm down his stomach, under the blanket, to his hard manhood.  She began to stroke him up own down, in long, slow motions. 

     "Mmmm..."he growled as he began to wake up.  He smiled at her and nuzzled her hair. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he pulled her on top of him.  Sanadiri followed his idea, and slid herself down onto his waiting shaft. He put his hands on her hips to steady her as she began to ride him by bouncing up and down.  

     After a few moments Sanadiri felt arms wrap around her, and hands cup her moving breasts,"Mmm...good morning to you too." 

     Kayla kissed Sanadiri's neck, and massaged her breasts and nipples as the other woman continued to furiously impale herself on the husband's cock.  Then she left Sanadiri and went to the head of the bed. She straddled Alindwrand's head, moving her pussy over his waiting mouth. She leaned back and held onto the headboard for support as he began to lick and suck at her already wet self, as Sanadiri continued to bounce up and down on him.  

     Kayla came first, she yelled out her husband's name as she came, her sweet juices filling his mouth and running down his chin.  Sanadiri saw her come, and increased her pace. 

     Kayla rolled off her husband so he could look at Sanadiri, watching himself pump in and out of her, and to watch her breasts bounce.

     "Ugggh, Sanadiri!," He groaned, digging his fingers into her hips, as he threw his head back and arched his back. 

     "Yesss, come for me.  Come in me!," she yelled, beginning to orgasm herself.  This egged him on, and he began to thrust up in time with her strokes,"Alindwrand! Come now, come inside me, come with me."

     He grabbed for her breasts with one hand, squeezing them, rubbing the palm of his hand on her hard nipples.  With a loud groan he arched up and came as Sanadiri did, spilling so much seed that it dripped out of her and onto his balls and thighs.  

     Sanadiri climbed off him, shuddering with the aftermath of pleasure as she felt him slide out of her.  She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. She looked over at Kayla and her husband, and then smiled,"Good morning, my friends." 

     "Good morning,"Kayla said and smiled back,"would you like to go and break fast with us?"

     "Sure, that sounds great.  I'm really hungry,"She got up off the bed and walked to her side of the room and began to dress, putting her armor on.  Kayla and Alindwrand also dressed themselves and packed up their belongings. When all three were dressed, they went downstairs, paid their bill, and started off for the Tradesman's Terrace to find a cook who would sell them something to eat.  

     They found one fairly quickly, and bought food.  They walked to the nearby gardens of the Temple of the Moon to eat.  

     "So tell me more about these Outlands, and this city, Shatterath that you are going to,"Sanadiri began.

     "Well, I can't believe this news has not traveled to you in Exodar.  After your people left Draenor a gate was opened between your world and ours," Sanadiri made a startled noise and motioned for Kayla to continue,"the leader of the blood elves, Kael'thelas Sunstrider, has joined with the demon Illidan to feed his peoples' magical addiction.  Shatterath is the hub of the fight against Illidan in the Black Temple. There are two parties in Shatterath, The Aldor and the Scryer. The Aldor are of your people, those who owned the city with the Naruu who live there. The Scryers are blood elves who have defected from Kael'Thelas.  They have been given their own section of the city which, of course, the Draenai resent. The two parties do not get along, so much so that if you serve one you cannot serve another. This, to me, seems to be an inefficient way of doing things, as they are both working towards the same goal.  

     In any event, in the Eastern Kingdoms there is a land called the Blasted Lands.  This land was once a swamp, but was ruined by the creation of the portal to your world.  If you go there, you can enter the portal and be taken to draenor." "I...could go home,"Sanadiri sighed whistfully.

     "Well, you could...but be warned, it isn't what you left.  If you prepare to visit, don't expect to be going to the place you knew." 

     Sanadiri nodded, and swallowed the last of her food,"Thank you for telling me this.  I have had a wonderful time with you both. However, if I do not leave soon, I will miss the boat to the wetlands,"She stood up and picked up her pack, then bent down to hug both Kayla and Alindwrand. 

     "If you do ever decide to visit your homeland, come see us in the Aldor's section of the city.  We have a small room there,"Alindwrand said.

     "I will be sure to.,"Sanadiri smiled, then waved and left the gardens.  


	4. There's Only One Room on This Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanadiri travels to the other continent, and finds a trollish surprise in her room on the ship. She meets the horde for the first time, and finds her own path to peace between the factions. This one is still consensual, but a bit rougher than the others.

     She took the long way to the city exit, seeing all she could of Darnassus before she left.  She stepped through the pink haze, but this time went to see the Gryffin trainer. A gryffin would carry her across the water far faster then a boat would, and there would be no waiting for it to arrive.  She handed the feather-clad elf her money, thanked him, and got onto the Hippogryff. She spent most of the ride turning around as best she could, trying to take in the entirety of the world tree. 

     A quick ride saw her landing on the dock in Auberdine, where she could just see the boat pulling around the corner.  She sprinted down the dock towards the boat and got on, just in time. 

     On boarding the ship she headed below deck, to see if any of the rooms there were left.  Fortunately, there was an empty one. The room was small, with a single person bed, but it was cozy.  Windows covered one wall, as the room took up half of the back end of the ship, and flower boxes lined the windows.  On the upside the bed was made with clean linens and the floor was swept. 

     She closed the door behind her, then walked over and dropped her pack at the foot of the bed.  A nap was the first thing on her list, as the journey was long and she had had a long day. She bent over to pull the bed covers back, and then stopped.  She stood up and looked around, thinking she'd something out of the corner of her eye. She observed closely for a moment, looking for something. After seeing nothing, she shrugged to herself and began to get undressed.  She stripped naked and laid down in bed, closing her eyes and listening to the world around her. She heard the waves sloshing along the sides of the boat as it moved, the creaking of the wood and ropes. She also heard some odd, yet familiar, noises coming from the room next door.  A female voice calling her lover's name, a male voice grunting, and the familiar wet slap of flesh on flesh. Sanadiri smiled to herself, thinking of the escapades she would have, wondering who she would take to be her next lover. 

     As it turns out, that question would be answered sooner then she thought it would be.  As she lay there, she heard a board creek in her room, followed by a chair being bumped into.  Opening her eyes, surprised at the noise, Sanadiri saw as a troll seemed to materialize in the far corner of the room.  He was unstealthing, not materializing, and Sanadiri knew that, but she was still taken by surprise. She jumped out of bed, putting her back to the wall and casting a spell of protection around herself.  As the rogue circled closer Sanadiri knew she didn't have much time until her invulnerability spell failed, and there was no telling whether she had a chance of defending herself against her assailant. Because of that Sanadiri knew her choices were limited.  Somehow, she must relay to the troll that she wished him no harm, that she did not wish to fight. She thought about it, realizing that she was just as curious about the other races of Azeroth as she was about the ones she was allied with. For what little she knew of those cultures, she knew virtually nothing about the Horde.  Thinking about this, and still hearing the couple next door, she attempted peace in the only way she knew how. By seduction. 

     She leaned back against the wall and put her right leg up, resting her hoof on the nearby chair.  Watching the troll out of half-closed eyes, she slid her hand between her legs. She began by rubbing circles around her clit, teasing herself into wetness.  Then she slid two fingers up inside herself, sliding them in and out while rubbing the heel of her hand against her clit. She began to touch herself in earnest, using her free hand to beckon to the troll, indicating that she wanted him to join her.  

     He must have gotten the idea, because has she watched he sheathed his weapon and started removing his clothing.  Seeing him reveal his skin excited her, and she felt the low-seated yearning to have a man inside her. When he finally removed his pants and underclothes, revealing the real size of what had been just a bulge, Sanadiri was relieved to see that he was of much more normal proportions then Demiri.  He was a little long, longer then most draenai males, and a decent thickness, but he wasn't nearly the girth and length of Demiri. However, Sanadiri knew this wouldn't be gentle. He was still the enemy and though she was willing, he wouldn't necessarily treat her as such.

     She was right.  He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall, hard, knocking her hand away and pulling her foot off the chair.  He shoved his knee between her thighs, using his thigh to push her legs apart. He roughly grabbed her ass and used his grip to lift her up, using the wall for leverage to hold her in place.  He lifted her until his groin was in place with hers, then used his hands to indicate that he wanted her to put her legs around him while he put his hands under her upper thighs to steady her, and she put her arms around his shoulders.  Now in place, he unceremoniously shoved himself up inside her, scraping her back against the rough wood wall. She gasped in the mingled pleasure and pain, reveling in the unfamiliar sensation of his longer cock hitting her cervix. 

     His first few strokes were slow, her pussy gliding the entire length of him, spreading her wetness over them both.  He tested the length she had inside her, seeing if he could fit all of himself inside. Finding that he could, he immediately picked up the pace, slamming into her fast and hard, pushing her repeatedly against the wall. 

     "YesyesyesfuckFUCKyes,"Sanadiri shouted, coming hard and quickly, her inner muscles clenching hard around his cock, squeezing him.  His pace never slowed, even though her long orgasm. He still continued to pump into her hard and fast, until he suddenly stopped and tossed her onto the bed.  Far from finished with her, he quickly fell on her, shoving her legs apart with his thigh. He seemed caught up in what he was doing now, caught in an almost animalistic frenzy.  

     He penetrated her again, quickly, but this time his strokes were slower.  Much slower, in fact, slowly sliding the entire length of his penis inside of Sanadiri.  He kept up this pace as he looked down at her, watching her face. He did this repeatedly, all of his 9-10 inches, slowly and torturously using this pace until Sanadiri came again, clutching fistfuls of bed sheets and leaking sticky fluid all over the bed.  

     He pulled out and indicated that she should get up.  On shaky legs, the most she could manage was to get out of the way as he laid down on his back.  He gripped his cock at the base, holding it strait up into the air. He indicated to Sanadiri that she should be on top, but turned facing away from him.  She did so, one of his hands on her hips to steady her and the other reaching around to feel her breasts bounce, and to fondle them. 

     She started out slow, getting a feel for the position.  After that she picked up her pace. It felt so new, so different.  She could feel every inch of him, but differently. She could feel her whole body, heavy breasts with the troll lightly pinching her hard nipples, warm air on her skin.  She used him for her pleasure, riding him in the way that benefited her most, making him her toy and her sexual plaything. Soon, she could feel the tension in her belly that indicated the oncoming rise of another orgasm, and as this moment was when she felt his finger pressing against her anus.  At first, he just pressed, but seeing her reaction to liking it he slid the tip of one finger in, working slowly under his was fingering her ass in time with the strokes of her wet pussy on his cock. Oh, gods how good the finger felt...like it added extra fullness and extra sensation. The stretching of her ass around the finger and the stretching of her vagina over his long cock was too much for her to take for long.  This time she screamed when she came, a wordless noise of pleasure. 

     And yet, the troll still had not come.  He still was not finished with her. He got out of the bed and shoved her onto it, putting the pillow where she could put her face into it if she so chose.  Sanadiri's favorite was to be taken was from behind, so she voiced no argument, and wouldn't have even if she could. He grabbed her hips roughly and maneuvered her into position, then shoved himself into her again.  He took up a furious pace again, slamming into her with full force. He was going as fast as he could, and somehow Sanadiri knew this was for him to finish. The idea of a man coming inside her always upped Sanadiri's level of excitement, and this was no different.  She came again, more wetness leaving her body, screaming into the pillow. Still the troll continued at his pace. Sanadiri lost all track of time, but later would have guessed that he kept this up for a good 20-30 minutes, providing her countless orgasms, until he finally spent himself inside her, having so much fluid that it leaked out of her.  He then collapsed on top of her, not pulling out, just leaving himself buried in her pussy until he was soft. Sanadiri fell asleep with her troll lover sprawled on top of her, and he slept as well. 

     A night's worth of sleep later Sanadiri woke as she felt the troll's stirring next to her.  At some point that had maneuvered into a position the was more conducive to sleeping, the troll spooned against Sanadiri's back, and the he had pulled the blanket up over them.  The troll had woken her by sliding his arm around her and playing with her breasts. She could also feel him playing with his hard cock as he touched her chest. Sanadiri smiled to herself, and squirmed her backside into his groin to indicate that she was awake, and wanted to play.  

     She smile to herself as he stopped rubbing himself and instead pushed the head of himself between her legs unto he moved her hips into a position where he could enter her while they were laying spooned.  Even though he did have her tail to contend with, he managed to work around it to slid himself up inside her. 

     He didn't take up a rhythm immediately, and instead just stayed buried inside of Sanadiri, playing with her breasts.  This was fine with her, she enjoyed the sensation and felt the lack of rhythm calming. Then, the troll started moving.  Slowly at first, with small and limited movements. Then more quickly. He kept his hand on Sanni's chest, rubbing and massaging in time with his thrusts.  She came, of course, a hard warm orgasm that flowed through her body and made her skin tingle. However, her troll friend still retained his former stamina and seemed to have more in store for her.  He wiggled out from behind her and sat cross-legged with his back against the wall. She realized what he wanted, so she turned and straddled him, sitting in his lap. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them, to keep out the chill of the sea that leaked into the room.  

     In this position Sanadiri's breasts were about face level for the troll, and he took advantage of that.  She rode him, using slow long strokes, has his warm mouth encircled one of her hard nipples. He gently sucked at it, then ran the tip of his tongue around it, arousing her further.  He massaged her other breast with his hand, gently pinching at the nipple and rolling it in his fingers. He seemed happy this way, with his mouth and hands on her chest, and even after she had come again he urged her to continue to ride him.  He used the thumb of his free hand to rub Sanadiri's clit in slow circles that matched her pace. He used his hand and the circles on her to indicate how fast he wanted her to go, setting a rhythm with his thumb. 

     Finally, after Sanadiri had had several more orgasms, he finished.  His coming was much less frenzied this time, but he seemed to enjoy it no less than the first time.  It did, however, take about 30-45 minutes of Sanadiri's regular rhythm to finish him though. But Sanadiri didn't care, and after he had finished she stayed straddling him, and cuddled up against his lean, muscular chest, almost purring in satisfaction.  

     After a while, Sanadiri sat back and looked at her troll lover.  He was attractive enough, although his hair was somewhat strange.  She wondered if the voyage to the Eastern Kingdoms would allow her enough time to learn to communicate with him.  She looked at him, and then pointed to herself. 

     "Sanadiri," she said with a smile. 

     "Tenga," the Troll grunted back at her.  

     After that, the voyage went quickly.  Sanadiri and Tenga were lovers, only leaving their cabin for food and to watch the maelstrom as they passed it.  But they learned, somewhat, to communicate with each other. Tenga learning limited common, and Sanadiri learning enough orc to be able to express herself.  

     Sooner than Sanadiri thought they would, they arrived in the Wetlands.  This was where she and Tenga were to part ways. He was going to the Undercity and she was going to IronForge, and then on to Stormwind.  With a hug, and a word of thanks and affection, she and Tenga went their separate ways. 


	5. My First True Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanadiri arrives in Menethil, and makes a new friend. A human to travel the road with, but it turns into more than she thought it would.

     Sanadiri had donned her favorite traveling clothes, a simple of the shoulder tunic and pants, with some magical boots and bracers for more protection.  She thought that the most dangerous thing she would see in the Wetlands would be a wild animal, though, and those were easily dispatched. Shifting the weight of her pack on her shoulders, Sanadiri headed towards the Griffin Master to get a travel token from him.  Although she could not use a griffin to get to Stormwind, as she had never been there, she needed to add this guidance token to her collection so she could easily return to Menethil Harbor later. 

     She found the Griffin Master easily, and headed off to the town.  The boat had arrived too late in the day for her to begin her journey towards Stormwind, and so she made her way towards the Inn.  

     The simple building was the first she'd been in of human make, and she found that she liked the atmosphere and the way they looked.  The floors, furniture, and bar top were all made of a well-polished light colored wood. The were warm and smooth, after many years of use.  The Innkeeper was a friendly-looking man, and stood behind the bar, cleaning glasses and talking to the patrons. There also was a large hearth and fire, which created a cozy feel to the room.  

     She went to the innkeeper and procured a room, and then went upstairs to deposit her traveling pack before going back downstairs to order dinner.  She descended the stairs and looked around the room at the other patrons, looking for a place to sit. 

     Then, she saw him.  

     At a table near the fire was the most appealing man Sanadiri had ever seen.  He was handsome, yes, but he was not the most physically attractive man she'd ever seen.  He had she brown hair, and was large for a human. He had broad shoulders and his muscles were well defined.  However, he was attractive to Sanadiri in some other way she could not place. There was just something about the way she felt when she saw him that made her want to keep looking at him.  

     She walked over to the table,"Hello, Sir."

     The man looked up at her and smiled.  He had friendly green eyes, and a smile that Sanadiri feel even more at home with him,"Hello."

     "May I share your table? there are left."

     "Of course!," He gestured to the seat opposite him,"My name is Mikael."

     "I am Sanadiri,"she said, and took the offered seat.  

     Mikael began the conversation,"So, you look as if you hail from the home-ship of our new friends, the Draenai.  Have you ever been to this Inn before?"

     She smiled,"No, I have not.  Have I made a correct choice in coming here?"

     "Indeed you have! I know it sounds strange, but they make a fine Crocolisk Chowder.  An odd thing to eat, but the Wetlands are full of them, and so I suppose you use what is around you." 

     "Ah, that is a rather odd thing to eat.  But, I am on a journey to learn about the other people in our alliance and so I will try this strange food."

     "Wonderful! Here, let me get it for you,"he got up and made his way over to the barkeep, and ordered her food, then returned to the table,"It shall be along in a few moments.  Now, Sanadiri, what is it like on the Exodar? I haven't had the opportunity to visit yet."

     Sanadiri began to tell him about the Exodar, and soon her meal came.  She ate, but stayed in the common room to continue to talk to Mikael. The talked long into the night, until the Innkeeper told them that he needed to rest, and so they should retire to their rooms.  Mikael escorted Sanadiri to her room. 

     "Sanadiri, I would be remiss if I did not offer to escort you to Stormwind tomorrow.  Would you have me along for the trip?"

     She smiled,"Of course Mikael, I would greatly appreciate having someone to guide me, and to talk to during the long journey."

     "Ah! Excellent.  Then, I will see you tomorrow, my dear.  Sleep well!,"Mikael took Sanadiri's hand and dropped a gentle kiss on it.,"Goodnight." 

     "Goodnight, Mikael,"responded Sanadiri.  She then retreated to her room to sleep. 

     Despite being awake so late the previous evening, the two woke early the next day.  The left the Menthil harbor and started out into the soggy marshland the was the wetlands.  

     They rode all day, and as they rode Mikael told Sanadiri about the things they were seeing in the Wetlands.  Raptors, Crocolisks, and frogs were just some of the many species of creature that inhabited the area. They stayed on the road, though, to avoid having to kill any of the creatures if they were attacked.  By nightfall they made it through the dwarven mountain paths and to Agaz station. They stayed there for the night, joking and playing cards and dice with the Dwarven guards there. They drank dwarven ale, and enjoyed each other's company.  

     That night, Sanadiri lay in her bedroll, thinking about Mikael.  He was effecting her in a way no one else quite could have. She felt warm around him, safe and comfortable.  She felt that being herself was the best possible thing in the world.  

     As they made their way to Ironforge, they talked.  They flirted and told stories, but never once did Mikael try to kiss her or join her in her bedroll.  She felt that she would burn from what was between them long before they ever reached Ironforge or Stormwind.  

     They reached Ironforge after a week of travel, and still Mikael hadn't responded to her advances.  She wasn't sure what else to do, or how else to entice him.  Perhaps he just wasn't interested.  They ate lunch in the inn and the common area of Ironforge, and she stewed on these thoughts the entire time.  After having their lunch, Mikael and Sanadiri exited the Inn talking.  Then, without much warning, Mikael grabbed Sanadiri and kissed her mid-sentence.  Surprised, but pleasantly so, Sanadiri wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.  He hugged her close in a crushing embrace, as if he could somehow combine them with his arms. She kissed him deeper, sliding her soft tongue into his mouth to taste him.  Mikael responded by crushing her closer.   After a few moments, the broke apart.

     "There.,"Mikael said when they'd parted,"As good as I thought it would be."

     Sanadiri smiled at him,"Better."  

     They decided to resume their travel to Stormwind, but instead of summoning her own mount, Sanadiri climbed up behind Mikael on his horse.  He turned and smiled back at her,"Just make sure you don't fall off." 

     "Oh, I won't!," Before they started off, Sanadiri pulled his long linen shirt out of his breeches.  It conveniently covered his lap. She slid her hands under his shirt and caressed his stomach. Seeing that he didn't flinch or move away from her, she moved her hands lower.  She cupped her hand over his cock and balls, on the outside of his pants. She could feel that he was not yet fully hard, and so she massaged that area of his pants. She smiled to herself as she felt him grow excited as they rode towards the tram.  She undid the laces at the front of his pants and slid her hand into his pants, wrapping it around his hard cock. She heard him utter a very low groan, but she knew there was nothing he could do but continue to direct the horse towards TinkerTown. 

     He filled her hand nicely, in length and girth, more then Sanadiri expected him to for being just a human.  She grew wet thinking about how he would later feel inside her. She stroked her hands up and down the length of him, smearing the drips and dribbles of wetness that came out of the tip of him.  She worked her hands up and down him the whole ride to the Deeprun Tram. When they ran through the hallway to the tram, she hopped off the horse and looked up at him. She could just see the evidence of his hard-on under the linen shirt.  She looked up at him, tilted her head to the side, and smiled. 

     He looked down at her and smiled too, then he took a few breaths to calm himself down.  He adjusted his pants, then slide off his horse and unsummoned it. They walked towards the tram platform, and he held her hand as they stood and waited for the tram, which arrived after a few moments.  

     They got into the first car and Sanadiri went and stood by the railing, looking forward down the tram tracks.  There was no one else on the tram, and when it left Mikael came up behind Sanadiri and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  He slid his hands under her shirt and across her bare stomach, and tipped his head to kiss her neck. As he kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear he moved his hands up, cupping her breasts.  He kneaded them and rubbed them, playing with them. Sanadiri was nothing if not well-endowed, and the softness of them gave and moved wonderfully under his hands. He moved his fingers in circles around her nipples, teasing them into rock-hard peaks.  

     Removing one of his hands from her breasts, he maneuvered her forward and bent somewhat over the railing of the tram.  Mikael pushed his hand down her skirt, down her behind and between her legs. He parted her pussy lips with his fingers, and rubbed his fingers through her wetness to her clit.  He rubbed her clit in circles, making her groan. 

     "Mmmmmm," He grinned,"I think you like that." 

     Sanadiri nodded in response.  Mikael smiled and rubbed her clit a little faster, moving side to side in addition to the circular motions.  His hand was almost covered in her dripping wetness when he took two fingers into her. Sanadiri moaned and pushed her hips against his hand, moving herself so she slid up and down his fingers.  He slid his fingers in and out of her, fast, fucking her with them. She was openly moaning and squirming against the rail, obviously enjoying herself. 

     Mikael removed his fingers and undid the laces at the front of his pants.  He pushed her skirt down around her thighs. He took out his rock hard cock and pushed the tip of it against her pussy, then used his hand to rub it up and down in her wetness, teasing her.  

     He bend down and whispered in her ear,"Do you want me inside you, Sanadiri?"

     "Goddess, yes.  Fuck me!,"She growled, pushing her ass against his groin.  

     "Hmmm, I don't know, it might be more fun to tease you," He said with a grin.  He slid the head around her slick opening and clit more, pushing it a tiny bit inside her.  He slowly slid the length of himself inside her. She groaned with desire for him. He slid himself out again, just as slowly, and the repeated the process several times.  Looking up, he saw the lights of the station and knew they didn't have the time to do what he really wanted. 

     "Well, my dear, it looks like the rest of our encounter will have to wait for my house,"he said.  He withdrew from her and began to straiten his clothing. 

     Sanadiri cursed a blue streak, she could feel her entire nether regions throbbing with the desire for his sex.  She straitened her clothing as well,"I suggest riding fast once we exit the train." 

     "Oh, absolutely,"he said.  The train crunched to a stop and they exited, both calling their mounts and then riding through the tunnel.  Mikael set a breakneck pace, but Sanadiri easily kept up with him. He rode to the older section of Stormwind, stopping in front of a fairly well-hidden building and dismounting.  He mount was unsummoned as he dismounted, as as Sanadiri's as she dismounted behind him. Sanadiri clung to him as he fumbled with the key to the front door. She could see his huge rock-hard cock straining against his breeches.  She sucked and nibbled at his ear as she tugged on the laces to his pants.

     "You will have to fuck me in the alleyway over there if you do not get that door open." 

     At that, he found the proper key, slid it into the lock, and opened the door.  The rushed inside, and he stopped only long enough to pull the keys out of the front of the door and close it behind them.  He tossed them to the side and pulled off his shirt, as Sanadiri got the laces undone on his breeches and pulled them down. They made their way to the nearest flat surface, kissing, groping, and yanking clothing off each other as the went.  Mikael picked up Sanadiri and laid her on the table on her back, and pulled her towards him so he could stand an her bottom was a bit off the table. He entered her with none of the slowness and restraint he'd displayed on the tram, pumping furiously in and out of her.  

     It only took her several seconds before she came, moisture dripping out of her as she moaned loudly.,"Oh...more, more!"

     Mikael obliged, and continued to fuck her unrelentingly. 

     "Elune, but you feel good.  Oh, gods, so tight," Mikael managed to breath out.  He looked down at her, watching her in her pleasure.  Watching her face as she came again, squeezing him hard.  He beautiful face in the expression of ecstasy, her huge breasts bouncing with the motion created by their bodies slamming together.  

     "Oh fuck, Mikael, your cock feels so good.  Fuck me harder, make me come again. Oh yes Mikael, YES!," She shouted.  He did, and she came again, squirting on him, the liquid dripping down his balls.  He reached down and grasped one of her bouncing breasts, not really using any finesse, just wanting to feel it and feel the hard nipples.  She moaned his named loudly. He couldn't take it anymore. The combination of her breasts, body, wetness, and tight pussy was too much for him.  He came, and came hard. He fucked her as fast as he could during as he dumped his seed into her and felt her come again with him, heightening the sensations and making the orgasm feel even better.  He moaned as he emptied himself into her soft folds. 

     Afterwards, he found himself bent over the table, still inside Sanadiri.  His head was pillowed on her chest and she was running her hands through his hair.  He looked up at her and smiled. 

     She grinned back,"ready to go upstairs for round 2?"

     He stood up, and walked to the side of the table.  He put one arm under her back and another under her legs, and lifted her up,"Absolutely"


	6. Get to Know Me - Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another episode for Mikael and Sanadiri. There is conversation about reproduction here, where I explain why I've chosen to forgo protection that would be necessary otherwise. I also, for whatever reason, decided to take some, uh...biological liberties with draenai physiology. It's not a decision I'd likely repeat if I was to re-write the story, but I'm just posting these from what I've got saved up so it stays.

     He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, and gently deposited her on the large bed in the center of the room.  He laid down on top of her gently, between her legs. He bent his head down and nuzzled her cheek, then kissed her forehead softly.  He kissed her nose, and her chin, and then finally her lips. He kissed her with abandon, deeply and passionately. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him, playing with his hair, and running her fingers down his broad back.  

     Mikael most times needed rest after having finished, but with Sanadiri he was too turned on for that.  Too much built up tension, too much desire. He was still rock hard, and he still wanted her. He slid himself back inside her, sliding into the soft warmth of her still-tight pussy up to the hilt.  She moaned against his mouth. He rocked his hips, slowly sliding himself in and out of her. He could feel her every inch of her, her whole body. Her silky hair between his fingers, her full lips and warm mouth hungrily devouring his own.  Her nipples, hard nubs against his chest against the backdrop of her sizable breasts. He loved the feel of their firm flesh and fullness pressed against his chest. He could feel the smooth skin of her stomach, and the skin of her thighs against his hips.  He took time, as he kept his slow pace of sliding the full length his cock in and out of her, to enjoy the sensation of the small nub of flesh that was her clit pressing against his pubic bone. Most of all the tight flesh around his throbbing member, and the feel of the air on his cock when it was out of her and his balls, everywhere her wetness was.  He could tell that she was getting close to an orgasm by the way she was writhing beneath him. Then, it happened. He could feel her pussy start to squeeze him, small squeezes and a little bit of liquid at first. When he felt this he picked up his pace and he felt the squeezing of his cock get tighter, and so he sped up, going as fast as he could. He fucked her hard, their wet flash slapping together.  Her pussy was squeezing him hard, and it felt so good, and combined with the copious amounts of fluid she was squirting, it was almost too much for him and he almost came again. But he didn't, he wanted her to keep coming. 

     "Oh gods, yes, Mikael, keep going.  Yes, YES," she yelled as she came,"Dear ELUNE, yes, keep fucking me.  More, MORE!"

     He sat up, leaning back on his haunches, and held onto her hips, furiously pumping in and out of her as she continued to come hard.  He looked down and could see her squirting and it turned him on. Then, he felt something strange, that he'd never felt before in a woman.  Inside of her, the walls of her vagina began to grip him, rhythmically, going up and down his shaft. Starting at the tip, and working down the shaft, then up again.  Squeezing him tighter then he'd ever felt any woman squeeze him, bordering between ultimate pleasure and very painful. 

     He moaned loudly and dug his fingers into her hips as he continued to fuck her.  He looked down at her, her back was arched, and one hand had a fistful of bed sheets and the other was holding onto one of her bouncing breasts, massaging and pinching at the hard nipples herself.  

     With a gasp, she sat up and began to ride him, swiveling her hips and bouncing furiously, still coming all over.  Mikael held onto her with one arm around her back and with the other hand he squeezed one of her breasts. The other, he covered the pebbled nipple and sucked on it, hard.  Sanadiri was screaming now, head thrown back, yelling a wordless noise of pleasure as loud as she could as her inner muscles massaged him during her orgasm. Unable to hold out anymore, he also came, exploding deep within her, depositing his seed up inside her.  

     She rode his lingering hard-on until finally, she was done coming. With a final "OH MIKAEL!" yelled at the top of her lungs she collapsed against him, shaking like a leaf, his cock still inside her.  His stomach, hips, and legs were all slick and wet. The bed sheets were soaked through. He held her tightly against his chest as she shook. Every time she moved her hips her body would twitch and she'd give a little moan again.  After five or ten minutes she finally stopped shaking, but remained curled against him. He moved them both into a more comfortable position, leaning back against the wall and stretching his legs out. Even though they weren't really having sex at the moment, he liked the feeling of being inside her.  It was warm, and he felt connected to her. 

     "So Sanadiri....," he began,"what happened there? I've never felt anything like that before. "I don't really know.  I mean, I do, obviously.  I've heard of that happening to other draenai women, but have never experienced it.  It usually happens when they---,"she cut off her sentence and blushed.

     "When they what?,"Mikael prompted.

     "When they wish to have children."

     Mikael looked at her in surprise,"Are you...? Can you...? Do you want to....?"

     "Oh! No, no.  I am protected against such by magical means.  But my people hold the act of creation in great reverence.  Few things turn a draenai woman on more than knowing she is taking part in creating a life.  It is considered the ultimate act of pleasure. I, however, do not wish to have children at this time.  So you,"she stopped and kissed him,"are my ultimate act of pleasure now."

     He kissed her back,"Hmmmm...I would like to make you do that many more times." 

     She kissed a trail down his neck,"and, oh...I would like for you to do so."

     He smiled at her, and glanced out the window.  He could see it was getting to be later in the day.  The city would have people in it still, but not be as busy as mid-day.  He kissed the places that he could reach, punctuating his sentences by kissing available body parts,"I have an idea.  I want to take you out. And around, and see how many places I can make you come. I will show you the city, and any time the urge strikes us, we shall have each other."

     She smiled,"I would like that." 

     "Good," he slid his hands up and down her smooth back,"then let us get cleaned up, and dressed, and we shall leave.  Be sure to choose something...that I can work around."

     She grinned impishly, and got up off him, and he whimpered playfully as he slid out of her,"I have just the thing."

     Shortly, they were both cleaned and dressed.  Sanadiri wore a dress with a white peasant top, low cut to reveal her cleavage.  There was a deep forest green corseted bodice around her waist and rib cage, giving her breasts support, and a flowing deep pink-purple dress skirt.  Mikael wore a simple white linen shirt, tie-front leather breeches, and soft leather boots. 

     Stepping out of door behind Sanadiri, Mikael turned around and locked it behind him.  Turning to her is said,"You look lovely, my dear." 

     "And you look dashing,"she answered, smiling up at him and linking her arm through his,"Where will we go first?" 

     "I thought the trade district would be a good start.  It's getting later in the afternoon, and you should see the place while there is still activity there."

     "Excellent.  Lead the way." 


	7. Tour de Stormwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael and Sanadiri take a walk around Stormwind, stopping in various locations to have sex. There are two scenes here, one in the cathedral where the engage in a bit of role play (if church sex or virginity bothers you, probably skip this.) and one in the moonwell that used to be in the park pre-cataclysm. That's how long ago I wrote all of this - cata wasn't out yet. I think it was written during BC.

     They only stayed briefly in the trade district, heading for the cathedral district when Sanadiri asked what the spires in the distance were.  They walked into the square, and she craned her neck looking up at the structure, squinting in the late afternoon sun.

     “Can we go in?,” she asked.  

     “Sure,” he replied.  Sanadiri slipped her arm through Mikael's as they walked through the doorway of the cathedral.  They walked around the wall and into the main area of the building and Sanadiri was impressed by what she saw.  The ceiling seemed miles away, carved stone buttresses holding it up. The floors were white marble, covered in places by thick blue carpets.  The walls were made of a white stone, carved in into graceful arches. The entire place seemed lit from within. As it was late, the cathedral was empty.  

     They strolled slowly towards the altar at the front of room.  As the reached the small flight of stairs towards the bottom, Sanadiri turned to Mikael and whispered,"Let us pretend."

     "Pretend what?,"he asked.

     "That I am a hesitant virgin, and you have chosen this place to convince me to allow you to deflower me," She grinned at him.

     "O, my wicked little Sanadiri.  That will be a fun game,"he disengaged from her arm and went and sat on the window sill behind the altar."Come here, dearest, and sit on my lap."

     Sanadiri did as he asked, and cuddled up next to him.  He bent his head down and kissed her. Chaste kisses at first, but more intense ones followed.  The kissing turned to touching as Mikael slid his hand under her shirt to massage her breasts. He kissed and nibbled at her neck, then down further.  Gently working her breast free of her dress, he took the stiff nipple in his mouth and sucked on it gently. Sanadiri moaned quietly.

     He slid his tongue in circles around her nipple, suckling gently.  Although she was trying to be quiet, her hands tightening in his hair told him all he needed to know.  Mikael could could feel his own hard cock straining against his pants, seeking the warm wetness between Sanadiri's legs.  

     She dipped her head down and whispered in his ear,"I want you to touch me.  I want to know what it feels like to have a man touch me."

     Mikael obliged, sliding his hand under her dress and between her legs.  He gently played with the soft lips around her opening, and the nub outside, before slipping two fingers into her.  She buried her face in his hair and moaned softly. Her hips were swiveling, grinding against his hand, seemingly against Sanadiri's control.  Mikael continued to finger her, quickening his pace, and making sure he continued to suckle her breast.

     "Oh Mikael," she said, keeping her voice low,"that feels so good.  Keep doing it."

     "Do you know what would feel better?"

     "What?"

     "Let me put myself inside you.  Let's make love."

     "No, no...not yet, I'm not ready yet," Mikael didn't answer, but he quickened the pace of his fingers and added his thumb, rubbing the small bump of pleasure outside of her opening.  She was so wet that his fingers made soft squishing noises as they slid in and out of her. Sanadiri was hanging on almost for dear life, her hips swiveling madly with his fingers. He could feel her juices dripping down his fingers.  

     Mikael shifted her so she was straddling his lap, giving him easier access to the place between her legs.  This allowed him to use his other hand to work his cock out of his breeches. Sanadiri noticed and looked down.   

     "Mikael...,"she said.  

     "No, sorry...it was starting to hurt, restrained."  

     "It's not that...,"she gasped a little at an extra deep thrust of his fingers.

     "Are you sure that you do not want to make love? It would feel much better then my fingers."

     "I...I am less sure, but still.  I am not ready. I don't know."

     "Well, here, how does this feel?," he grasped the his shaft and maneuvered his cock so that the head was touching her pussy.  He moved it around, over her clit, away from her opening. His fingers were still inside her, and he moved them slowly to have room for his cockhead.  Sanadiri moaned at the motion. She swiveled her hips, pushing against him, sliding her hard clit up and down the shaft of his manhood.

     "You're so big,"she whispered,"it would hurt."

     "But you're so wet,"he whispered back,"I think you are ready."

     "I think...", she said as she rubbed herself up and down his shaft,"you are right.  Please Mikael, please be inside me. I want you to have me."

     Mikael took his fingers out of her and moved her hips into place, the tip of him pressing lightly against her opening.  She whimpered and tried to press down and take him into her.

     "No," he said softly,"it will hurt if you go too fast."  

     He entered her very slowly, the tip first, then the whole head, then inch by inch she slid the whole way down his shaft until he was fully inside her.  She had clenched her inner muscles so much it almost did feel like he was entering her for the first time.

     The she began to rock back and forth, small amounts at first, until she was bouncing up and down riding his cock.  

     "Oh yes, yes, yes.  Oh Mikael!" she whispered fervently as she vigorously rode him.  

     "God Sani, you feel so good.  So tight...you keep this up I won't last very long,"he sighed and buried his face in her ample chest, fondling her bouncing breasts.  

     "Me...neither.  Oh...oooohhh...god, I'm going to come.  Come with me Mikael!" She rode him even faster, and he moaned quietly in response.  

     "yes...yes, keep going Sani, oh...right there, yes, oh god I'm going to cum!," Sanadiri moaned as she felt her orgasm start, her body tensing as the waves of pleasure began to crash down.  Mikael's fingers were digging into her hips as she rode him, and she felt the first stream of his liquid shoot into her waiting pussy.

     "Yes..yes, THERE.  Fuck me Sani!" She didn't stop, and she bend down and kissing him, deeply, as they came together, bodies moving in harmony as the ecstasy coursed through them.  The orgasm was intense, her inner walls squeezing Mikael hard as he spurted into her.

     Finally, it was over.  Sanadiri stopped riding him and just laid there against his chest, resting for a moment.

     "You know,"he said with a grin,"you're pretty good at that for being a virgin."

     She smiled back and giggled a little,"oh shush."  

     "We should move on, there is still a lot to see.," Mikael said.  Sanadiri slid off him with a sigh. They both adjusted their clothing, then Sanadiri smiled and took his hand, and they both left the cathedral.  

     When they got back outside, night had fallen,"Hmmm...I know where we can go at night.  It should be fairly deserted as well,"he grinned suggestively at her.

     She quirked an eyebrow"Already, you want to go again? we just finished."

     "Ah, I never tire of being with you."

     Sanadiri did not answer, she just called forth her mount.  Mikael chuckled to himself and did the same,"Here, we will go to the park.  The night elves tend the area and it is beautiful at night because of that."

     Mikael led her through the city at a fairly slow pace, pointing out different areas as they rode through them.  Though they avoided both, he pointed out the mages' area and the jail. Finally, the arrived at the park. It was deserted, and the surrounding buildings had their backs to the park, so there was a decent amount of solitude.   

     The park was a large area of rolling grasses, punctuated by the odd flower and bush.  There were a few trees, but the primary purpose of the place was to have an section dedicated to the moonwell of the night elves.  It was a relatively simple structure, a pool of liquid ringed in rocks and crowned with an elvish-style archway. The liquid, however, shimmered in the moonlight.  It gave of it's own radiance, and flowed like molten silver. Sanadiri, although she had been in Darnassus, had not had time to explore much and thus had never seen one before.

     "Ohhh," she breathed,"I will never tire of the gorgeous things the night elves create."  

     "I agree.  Their long time on this earth has given them ample time to be very good at what they do.  The moonwell also will replenish the health of all who enter it, healing all wounds, and refreshing those who are unwounded.  For this reason, all are allowed to enter it. I promise you, you will feel completely different after bathing in it. Come,"he took her hand and led her up the platform beside the pool.  It was little more then a hill of grass, but it made getting over the rocks less difficult. Sanadiri released his hand and walked close to the pool to look into it. Behind her, Mikael removed his shirt, folded it, and laid it on a nearby bench.  He removed his boots, and then moved behind Sanadiri and slid his arms around her waist and hugged her close. She leaned back against him and signed contentedly.

     "My dear, we must disrobe to enter the pool.  Normally, the night elves provide bathers with special attire for the pool.  However, any who come after dark are left to their own devices. This is why the pool is empty, most do not wish to be naked in public.  I, however, have little fear in this regard. I suspect you do not either."

     "You are right, of course, Mikael.," She turned in his arms to face him.  Looking up at him, she smiled at him, and then stood up to kiss him softly.  Back away a little, she ran her hands over his well-muscled chest. She traced down his abdomen to the waist of his trousers.  As was frequently his state lately, he was already fully aroused and his erection was pushing against his pants. She gently undid the clasp of his pants, and slid them down his hips.  They were loose enough that they fell to the ground, and so he stepped out of them. He bend down to retrieve them, and added them to his other clothing on the bench. Sanadiri watched him move, watched how fluidly the muscles of his body worked.  She smiled fondly, and hugged him when he walked back over to her.

     He hugged her back, then released her.  The bodice of Sanadiri's dress was made of a tight fabric that did not need a clasp to stay up.  Part of it's function was to be tight enough to restrain and support her large breasts. Thus, it also formed a deep cleavage which Mikael thought was very attractive.  It also had a sash, which mikael removed first. He then slithered the bodice down from her breasts, releasing them from it's restraining confines. At the touch of the cooler night air, her nipples hardened into taut peaks, and she shivered.  He slid his hands under the waist of the dress, and maneuvered it off her hips. Once past her hips, it slipped off, the full skirt puddling at her feet. She stepped out of it, and he put it on the bench with their other clothing. He took a moment to admire her in the moonlight.  Her neck, breasts, flat stomach, rounded hips, and smooth legs. He even noted a drop or two of wetness caught in her small patch of public hair. The sight of her arousal only caused him to get harder, and he reflexively stroked his aching member several times, before he noticed her staring at him oddly.  

     "Do you...do that often?," she asked.

     "Hmmm, sometimes.  When it has been a long time since I have been with a woman.  Do draenai not pleasure themselves?"

     "Well.  The women do.  I do. I have not, however, seen a male do it.  May I see you do it?"

     "I...I guess so.  No one has ever asked me that before.  Hm...will you help me?"

     "Help you? How may I help you pleasure yourself?"

     "Well, when I do this I think of beautiful women.  I think of the parts of them, how I like to look at them and touch them.  Let me look at you how I wish, and touch you how I wish."

     She smiled at him,"I would find that most agreeable."

     Mikael smiled back, and looked around.  He sat down with his back to the stones of the pool with his legs outstretched,"Here, come straddle my legs, and hold yourself above me, do not sit down.  I want to be able to see and touch all of you."

     Sanadiri did has he asked,"There.  What else would you wish of me?"

     "Mmmm...nothing, for the moment.  Just talk to me when I talk to you," he began to slowly stroke himself, looking at her breasts with their hard nipples.  He reached out with his free hand and began to fondle her breasts. He massaged them slowly, and gently pinched her nippled.  Sanadiri gasped, and bit her lip a little,"Do you like that? Do you like when I touch your breasts?"

     "Yes."

     "Do you want me to keep doing it?"

     "Yes."

     He did for a little while longer and then stopped,"Are you wet Sanadiri?"

     She nodded,"Show me.  Spread your legs for me and show me how wet you are."

     He stroked himself faster, and she leaned back until her back was arched and she was supporting herself on her arms.  She spread her knees apart as wide as she could, opening her inner lips to him. He could see the slick wetness there, her skin glistened in the moonlight.  Even her upper thighs showed the wetness had dripped down.,"Mmmm. Gorgeous. Now come back here and let me touch you."

     She obeyed and returned to her previous position kneeling above him.  This time she leaned forward a little, supporting herself on the rocks.  This put her breasts close to his face, which he took advantage of, suckling her nipples until she moaned.  Then he reached up with his free hand, the other vigorously stroking himself, and slid his fingers over the small nub of pleasure, and around in the wetness between her legs.  She moaned again, slightly louder, and reflexively pushed her hips against his hand.

     "Oh, you like that?"

     "Gods, yes, Mikael."

     "Do you want me to finger you?"

     "Yes...YES."

     He slid two fingers up inside her and she moaned aloud.  He began to finger her in time with his strokes of his cock.  Sanadiri looked down and watched.

     "Does seeing me play with myself turn you on?,"he was getting closer, his breathes coming in gasps now as he furiously stroked his straining cock.

     "Oh, Mikael."

     He removed his fingers from inside her,"lower yourself.  Not all the way, just a little"

     She did, and he placed just the tip of his penis inside her opening,"Does it make you want to fuck me?"

     "Yes, oh yes!," she answered emphatically.  

     "Do you want this?,"he nudged her opening with his cockhead, which was bouncing against her from the vigorous action of his hand,"tell me how much you want it."

     She bent down close to his ear and spoke,"I want you Mikael.  I want to feel your huge, fat manhood stretching me. I want to feel your balls on me.  I want to feel you filling me, and fucking me until I cannot remember my name. I want you to release your seed into me until you can fit no more.  I want you to bury yourself deep in me and come so hard it almost hurts. Please Mikael, I must have you. Please give it to me. Please, fuck me, I cannot take your teasing any longer."

     He groaned aloud at the depth of her description.  He felt himself being on the edge, about to come, and so he rapidly moved his hand and pulled her down onto him fully.  He thrust up as she came down onto him, and he filled her warm, wet sheath to the hilt. The sensation was enough to make him come, and he did, depositing his seed deep inside her.  He felt her muscles contract and realized she had come too. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close.

     He laughed a little and said,"Ah, love, we didn't even make it to the pool."  

     She looked up at him and grinned wickedly.  She swiveled her hips and said,"well, then we should get in."

     She got up off of him, and clambered over the edge of the pool and down into the silvery liquid.  Mikael heard the splash as she ducked her head under the water and came up again. He stood up in time to see her stand in the nearby shallow area.  He gazed appreciatively at her as the shining water ran down her body, turning her skin to silver in the moonlight. Although he was soft from having just come, the sight almost made him hard again.  

     Sanadiri walked over to Mikael as he sat on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water.  She stood between his legs, then bent down to kiss him.,"Join me."

     He did so, sliding off the rocks into the warm water.  They moved towards the center of the pool where the water was deep enough that Sanadiri could not touch the bottom, and Mikael barely could.  He put his hands on her waist and drew her to him, pressing her soft body against his hard one. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he put his hands under her backside, using his feet to keep them afloat.  Their intimate regions were touching, but Mikael was not yet able to get hard. Sanadiri wrapped her arms around his neck, and they floated in the calming waters. They were kissing as they were floating, enjoying the sensations of the water on their skin and the feel of the kisses.  There was passion and connection even in that act, and there was a great loving calm in floating in the pool with their bodies entwined.

     Soon Mikael was hard again, and so he slipped himself up into Sanadiri.  She had her lips on his neck when he did it, and had been kissing and nibbling the skin there when he entered her.  She sighed contentedly.

     Mikael did not move, they just floated in the pool like that, completely connected.

     "Sanadiri...,"Mikael began.

     "I know, my Mikael, I know.  Make love to me.,"she responded, and then kissed him deeply.  

     Sanadiri moved her hips slowly, assisting Mikael as he used the hands under her backside to move her slowly up and down his shaft.  He was especially turned on, his cock was large and hard. She could feel it filling her up, stretching her. It was almost so big that it hurt, but Sanadiri liked it that way and reveled in the sensation of the smooth length of him striking in and out of her.  She loved the slowness of it, loved feeling every inch of him. She savored the sensation of his fat cockhead pushing past her opening and pulling back out, and the sensation of his balls against her ass when he was as far inside her as he could go.

     He continued to slowly make love to her, using the water to help him balance the weight of their bodied being intertwined.  She was moaning against his mouth as they kissed. He felt her body shaking against his.

     Sanadiri felt the beginnings of an orgasm.  But, oh! he felt so good and she did not want it to end.

     Mikael felt Sanadiri's inner muscles begin to squeeze him, and so he picked up his pace slightly.  This seemed to be the right thing to do, as Sanadiri stopped kissing him and buried her face in his shoulder to muffle what were becoming increasingly load moans and groans.  

     "Don't stop!,"she whispered between moans,"DON'T STOP!"

     And so he didn't, he instead increased his pace.  He felt her inner muscles contracting rhythmically up and down the length of his shaft.  He increased his pace, now plunging into her at a good speed. She was frantically coming now, practically screaming into his shoulder, nails digging into him as she came and came and came.  He went faster and she kept coming, so hard that he could feel the force of the liquid shooting out of her even through the water. Ye gods, but that rhythmic contracting inside of her was almost enough to push him over the edge.  

     However, he knew she wouldn't stop orgasming until he had one as well, and having come earlier he was able to hold off his release.  She was now riding him as he slid in and out of her, and he realized he couldn't go any faster floating in the water. He pushed off with his feet towards the nearest rock.  The water was a little shallower and he could brace against the sides of the pool.

     He could feel her coming still, squeezing him so hard it was almost painful.  He braced himself and began to thrust into her more and faster now that he could support himself.  He held onto her and plunged into her over and over, as fast as he could.

     "Oh ghods, yes, Mikael! Faster! Fuck me more! Keep going!," she yelled, heedless of who heard now, lost in her own pleasure.  

     He obliged, sliding in and out of her pulsating sheath as fast as he was able.  The pulsing felt so good, so incredibly good. He looked down at her and saw her huge breasts bouncing.  The water flowed around them, and her nipples were large tight peaks cutting a trough through the water. He looked away, too long staring at that and he would not be able to contain himself.  

     She, however, noticed, and turned his face back,"Come with me Mikael, come for me.  Come in me, I want your cum in me!"

     He groaned and looked back at her breasts bouncing and floating in the water.  He reached down with one hand and grabbed one of them, pinching the nipple hard and squeezing it as he relentlessly thrust into her tight, squeezing pussy.  It was too much, and he came hard, shoving himself as far into her as he could get. She cried out as well, a loud wordless sound of pleasure, as her orgasm reached its climax with his seed in her body.  Her sheath squeezed him once more, tightly, during his climax, then relaxed.

     They both stood there motionless for many long moments, shaking bodies entwined still, breathing hard.  Sanadiri clung to him, intermittently kissing him as the aftershocks of the pleasure coursed through them both.  

     "Ye gods, Sanadiri...that was....amazing."

     She nodded in agreement and kissed him again.

     "Oh Mikael"she whispered,"I love you.  Take me home. I want you to have me in our bed, and then I want to sleep next to you, in your arms."

     He kissed her,"I love you as well," he stated, and carried her to the shallow edge of the pool.  

     They left the pool and began to walk home, going slowly as to enjoy the sights along the way.  Mikael showed her around the parts of the city she hadn't seen, and they enjoyed each other's company.  They just walked, arm in arm, back to Mikael's home. Once there, they both succumbed to exhaustion and fell into bed.  They made slow love one more time before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Recovery and Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, originally I intended to write a long story for Mikael and Sanadiri wherein they fall in love and live together in a small, isolated cabin somewhere along the lake that separates Alterac from Silverpine. They live there peacefully for several years, until they are attacked by the nearby Forsaken and Mikael is killed. I never got around to writing it because I got bored of Mikael, and I doubt I ever will. So what follows occurs several years after the end of the previous chapter, and after Mikael's death when she's starting to recover and travel again. She meets a mage and things progress from there. 
> 
> Also - I'm going to stop indenting paragraphs. It doesn't come over when I copy and paste from drive and I think you all can figure out what's going on.

Sanadiri sat in the inn in Darkshire.  It was morning, and she was nursing a cup of tea.  It had been 5 months since Mikael's death, and she was only now beginning to feel normal.  Not over him, or past him, no. But...normal. Her emotions may not have yet recovered, but her body had.  She was lonely, and she was horny, and she wanted a man. Sadly, the inn was empty. She also wanted a traveling partner for the long, perilous journal through the pass.  She was heading to the dark portal, back to Draenor, and back to Shatterath. 

Sighing, she drained her cup and set it down.  She got up from the table and grabbed her things off the bench next to her.  It was time to set out, and if she could not find a partner, she would go alone.  She left a few silver on the table, and exited the inn. 

Outside was a much less cheery picture then the inn.  Duskwood's proximity to deadwind pass and Karazahn cast a death-like pall over the place.  Things still grew, but the whole area seemed as if it was in eternal night. Sunlight didn't penetrate the trees, and she'd heard the howling of undead in the forest.  Even the timbers of the buildings in Darkshire looked sad and tired. 

She placed her bags on the ground, and began to cast the spell that summoned her horse.  With a bright flash of swirling light, it appeared in front of her, cloaked in the warhorse trappings.  She bent down and retrieved her bags, then stood and took the reins of the horse. She led her horse into the stables to brush him down and load him up before leaving.  

As she walked through the door of the stable, Sanadiri looked up.  There, tending to an animal Sanadiri recognized from Draenor, was a tall Draenai man.  He was dressed in the robes of a mage, deep purple with the eye of the Dalaran mages embroidered on it in gold.  A staff leaned against a nearby wall, polished wood with a glowing crystal formation on top. He looked up at her as she entered, and smiled.  

Sanadiri quickly led her horse to one of the stables, and then deposited her bags on the ground.  She walked over to the other draenai, opening staring at the graceful animal. 

"A talbuk,"she breathed, voice heavy with wonder,"have you been through the portal back to our homeworld?"

"I have, indeed,"he answered.  

"She is a beautiful creature, I do miss them so,"

The man gave Sanadiri and appraising look, starting with her eyes and ending with her hooves.  Sanadiri was not yet dressed in her armor, and so was wearing one of her dresses. He smiled at her,"Yes, she is."

Sanadiri looked him straight in the eye, and smiled back.  She walked over next to him,"My name is Sanadiri."

"I am Nikos,"he held out his hand, and Sanadiri took it.  Instead of shaking her hand, he lifted it to his mouth and laid a gentle kiss on the back of it,"well met."  

"Well met, indeed,"Sanadiri flashed him another smile.  He was being forward, and he knew it. She, however, did not mind,"I don't suppose, Nikos, that you are going to be traveling through Deadwind Pass?"

"I am, yes.  I am going at least to report to my commander in Hellfire."

"Hellfire?"

"Yes...it is a section of what our world has been made into."

"Ah.  I am traveling to Shatterath,"she placed her hand on his elbow, and leaned closer to him.  His hand was resting on the saddle of his mount, and leaning in caused the tips of her nipples to brush against his forearm.,"would you mind a traveling companion for the journey? Deadwind is dangerous, and two will have an easier time of it then one."

He took his arm off the saddle, and slid it around her waist, resting it lightly on her hip,"I am always interested in the company of beautiful women."

Sanadiri slid her hand up his arm, across his chest to his shoulder, and around to the back of his neck.  She lightly caressed the back of his neck, leaning into him and pressing her body against his,"Then it is settled."

Nikos put his other hand on the talbuk, then pulled Sanadiri tight against his body.  She wrapped her other arm around his neck and turn her face upwards to look at him. He leaned down, to kiss her,"Nikos."

He stopped, a few inches from her face,"Yes?"

"What do mages wear under their robes?,"she gave him a wicked grin, which he returned.  

"Well, I suppose you can find out if you'd like."

"Oh, I would like,"she rose up the rest of the way to meet him, kissing him.  It was tentative at first, but then deepened. Then they were kissing passionately.  Sanadiri had forgotten what it was to be kissed, 5 months was a long time without the touch of another.  Pressed up against him, she could feel his hardness through his robes. He tugged at the front of her dress as they kissed, working her breasts free of the confines of it.  He played with them, massaging them and rolling her nipples between his fingers. He bent down and close his mouth over one of her hard nipples, hot mouth and tongue working it.  She moaned and gasped. 

Looking around, she realized they were out in the open,"Nikos, Nikos..."

He didn't stop sucking her breast, but he made a sound of acknowledgment.  

"Nikos...stop for a moment," he stopped sucking her breast and laid kisses over them, fondling them.  Sanadiri moaned again and lost focus for a moment. He moved back to her mouth, kissing her. 

She spoke between kisses, although on of her hands was rubbing the hard length of him through his robe,"Nikos...we need...to go...someplace...more..private."

He also spoke between kisses, pulling her against him, groping her behind."Where?"

She pulled away and looked around, then pointed,"Up there."

He looked where she was pointing,"The loft? A literal roll in the hay."

She laughed and nodded,"Go up, I will follow."

He nodded and climbed up the ladder, with Sanadiri following.  When she got to the top, she saw that he'd removed his belt and spread his robe out on the hay and was lying in it.  He was wearing his pants still, plain brown linen breeches. But she could see his cock straining against them, hard and ready.  She crawled over to him, straddling him. As she lowered herself onto him, he slid his hands up the outside over her thighs to her hips.  His fingers rested on the leg entrance to her panties, the fabric of her dress pooling around his wrists. The top half of the dress was still half on and half off, so she shrugged her way out of it, pushing it down around her waist.  Nikos reached up with one hand and played with her breast. He ran his fingers over her nipple, and played with the whole of her breast. 

"Your breasts are gorgeous"

Sanadiri leaned down, using a hand on either side of his head to support herself.  She kissed him, as he continued to play with her breast. She ground her hips against his, feeling his hardness through the cloth between them,"and you, Nikos, are sadly clothed under your robes."

"Well, you could always see what mages wear under their pants,"he said with a teasing grin."

"If you are wearing a girdle, I shall be sorely disappointed," she reached a hand between them and undid the lacing to his breeches.  She slid her hand down his pants, and wrapped it around him. He was long and impossibly thick, like most Draenai men. He was not as big as Demiri, who was almost too large, but he would feel good inside her.  She ran her hands up and down the length of him several times. Moving her hand away, she pressed the crotch of her wet panties against him. She ground her hips, sliding the cloth up and down the length of his shaft.  He made a teasing, whimpering noise. 

"It would seem,"he said, pushing the head of himself against the cloth where her opening was,"that you do not go naked under your clothing either."

"Ah, my mage, I shall take pity on you and help your seeking self find the way,"she reached between them and pushed the thin cloth to the side, then used her hand to position the fat, swollen head of his phallus against her dripping opening.  

After she moved her hand out of the way, Nikos held her hips and then thrust himself up inside her.  She gave a little yelp of surprise, and a moan. She laid her body on top of his, bending down to kiss and lick the skin of his neck.  Although he had not prepared her the small pain of feeling herself stretch around his cock felt good. He held her body in place as she kissed him, and began to thrust up into her with long, slow strokes.  

"Gods, you are so wet!"

"Mmmhhmm...you turn me on."

"Oh? You like having me inside you?"

Sanadiri was not used to talking while making love, and wondered where this was going.  She was intrigued,"Yes"

"You're so tight, it almost hurts to have you squeezing my cock."

"You are big, but you fit well inside me"

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as his hips worked.  Her hips now free, Sanadiri writhed in top of him, meeting his thrusts with her own rhythm.,"Do you like having my big, fat cock inside you?"

Sanadiri moaned, and gasped out,"Yes, gods, yes!"

"Do you want to come? Do you want my dick to make you come?"

"Yes! Fuck me! Make me come!"

"Ride me, Sanadiri, use me to make yourself come."

She sat up, and one of his hands went to her hips to steady her and the other went to her breasts to fondle them.  She rode him, hips writhing. She bounced up and down, quicker and quicker, impaling herself on his thick member. 

"That's it, fuck me.  Come on my dick! Come for me Sanadiri, come now!,"he yelled.

With a loud moan, she did.  Inner muscles spasming and liquids squirting out of her, she came hard.  She clamped down hard on him, repeatedly. She sagged forward against his chest.  He was still inside her, still so hard he was almost throbbing.

"You did not finish,"she said.  

"No, I did not.  That is next."

She looked up at him and grinned,"How do you want me?"

"Ah, perceptive girl!,"he leaned down and kissed her deeply,"lay on your stomach."

He moved out of the way, as she did what he asked.  He slid a hand around her waist and picked her up so that her hips were off the ground, and she was almost kneeling.  He pushed the head of himself against her still-tight opening. She was slicker them before, and still turned on,"Do you want this, Sanadiri?"

"Yes!,"she emphasized her point by pushing back against his head with her hips, trying to push him inside her.

"Tell me.  Tell me what you want me to do with this so-tight, dripping pussy of yours,"he slid a hand down and rubbed his fingers in her wetness, making circles over her clit until she wimpered in pleasure.

"Fuck me.  Put your throbbing, fat cock in to my tight little hole.  Fuck me until I scream your name, make me come on your huge dick.  Make me squirt and drip all over, make me come over and over. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't take it, I want to hear our bodies meeting.  Then I want you to come deep, deep inside me. Fuck me, FUCK ME, now Nikos!"

He obliged, slamming himself into her and making her cry out in pleasure.  Their position gave him the ability to use his legs, and he was able to set a fast, hard pace.  Their bodies smacked together, and that noise joined their moans and screams. Sanadiri came again, quickly, clamping down hard on his cock.  It didn't slow him though, and he continued to pump furiously into her.

His voice show strain from the pounding pace,"like this? Do you like being fucked like this? Do you like my cock being so hard inside your wet pussy?"

"YES!,"She screamed, and came again.  

"Do you want me to come? Do you want me to fuck you and fill you with my come?"

"YES, HARDER!"

Somehow, he managed to go a little bit faster, and push into her a little bit harder.  The noise from their bodies hitting was a wet thudding, and they were both screaming with the feeling of it.

"Yes, yes, yes,"he said,"God, you're so tight.  So, so tight...uggghhhh....I'm going to come!"

"Come Nikos! Come deep inside me!"

"Oh...OH! I'm coming, I'm coming!,"he yelled.  With each wave of his orgasm and each spasm of his cock that forced the ejaculate out, he thrust as deep into her as he could go.  He hit the end of her, stretching and filling her so completely that it was almost painful. But, it wasn't, and the few final deep thrusts of his orgasm caused Sanadiri to come again as well.  Her body didn't so much squirt as it did release a flood of fluid, dropping down her thighs and over his balls and thighs. 

After they'd both come again Nikos collapsed, half on top of her.  His arm was slung over her shoulders, and he was still buried inside her, throbbing with the aftermath of his orgasm.  They were both breathing heavy with the exertion, and they laid there for a moment.

"That was...,"he said.

"Amazing," she finished.  She turned under him, facing him and cuddling up against his chest.  She slung one leg over his hips, wiggling her hips as close as she could to his groin.  He had gone semi-soft, but she still moved her hips against him, rubbing her wet lips and clit against him.  Not an easy feat, considering her dress was still bunched around her waist. 

He grinned at her,"Oh, we are definitely traveling together.  Although, several nights of this may be my undoing."

She swiveled her hips and grinned at him,"But it will be much more fun."

He rolled them over so she was on her back.  He leaned down and kissed her, then nibbled at her ear and neck.  She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"Although,"she said, voice a little breathy.  He wasn't fully hard again, but he wasn't soft either, and she could feel him pressing against her opening,"at this rate we will never leave this stable..."

He slid himself inside her, eliciting a gentle moan from her.  He kissed and licked at her neck, sliding in and out of her a few times,"would that be so bad?"

She gasped her answer between thrusts of his now-hard cock,"No...I can't...see...why...it would...be.  To hell...with...Shatterath!"

He laughed against her neck, deep and masculine.  He started to pick up the pace of his thrusting, and then stopped.  He turned his head towards the door, listening.

Sandiri heard it too and whispered,"there's someone coming."

"Let them," he whispered back,"you will too."

She gave him a curious look and he resumed thrusting into her.  His strokes were long and slow, pushing the full length of himself into her, and pulling out almost to the tip.  He was agonizingly slow, as to make no noise. Down below them, someone led a horse into the stable. The person began to brush down their animal, whistling to themselves as they worked.  

Nikos continued his slow, sensuous pace.  He slipped in and out of her as slow as he could, savoring every inch of her tight, dripping, velvet-soft pussy.  Soon, he felt Sanadiri begin to tense up under him, body straining against the need for slowness and quiet.  She pressed her mouth against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. He continued his slow, slow pace, and soon he felt the muscles inside her tense.  He felt her bite into his shoulder, and dig into him with her nails, and he felt the warm rush of fluid over his still-moving cock. the muscles inside her tensed and released, over and over, and still the person below them worked.  

He did not stop with her orgasm, he kept going.  She came again, this time holding onto him harder as to not make any noise.  He still did ot stop. 

Finally, the other person left.  After their footsteps receded into the distance, Sanadiri let out a long low moan.  

"Don't stop!,"she gasped,"Don't stop!"

He didn't, but he did pick up the pace.  He pushed himself up on his arms so he could look down the length of their bodies.  He used his hips instead of his legs to move himself in and out of her, and he watch her as he did this.

"Mmmmm...I am loving the view.  Watching your breasts move while I fuck you, seeing my cock go in and out of that gorgeous pussy.  I could stay here all day fucking you and making you cum."

"Oh gods, yes.  Make me cum again, use that huge cock and make me cum!"

"Mmmm...I love that you like my dick in your tight cunt.  Love fucking it, and seeing all that wetness on it,"he picked up the pace and Sanadiri came again.

"Uuuugghhhh,"he groaned,"fucking you is so good, god, I'm going to cum inside you.  Do you want me to cum inside you?"

"Yes, YES! Don't stop...oh gods, cum inside me!"

He trusted into her faster and faster, watching her breasts bounce with his hard, fast thrust,"Oh yes...gods, so good.  Yes...YES, I'm coming! Coming in that squeezing cunt of yours!"

He buried himself inside her, as before, pushing as hard as he could into her as his body released his fluids.  Again, the action made Sanadiri come with him. 

Afterwards, he laid down on top of her, not moving, breathing hard.  

After a few moments he said," ok.  Now we can leave."

"...I don't know if I can walk,"Sanadiri said with a laugh.  She looked up at him and grinned wickedly, then squeezed his semi-soft phallus with her inner muscles,"are you sure you want to leave?"

He gave a little groan and a little half-hearted thrust,"No...but we need to get moving, and I need to rest." 

"Oh, you men! I swear!,"she laughed.  

Nikos pushed up and looked at her,"Oh? You seem to have enjoyed this man so far."

She laugh,"Oh, yes.  And I plan to enjoy you even more.  We have a long way to go."

He gave her a quick kiss and then pushed himself up off of her and say up, pulling out of her.  This elicited a little whimper of regret from Sanadiri, and he chuckled,"It is time to leave. And we have made a royal mess out of my robes."

Sanadiri looked down,"and my dress."  

Nikos leaned forward and gave her a deep, lingering kiss,"Yes.  But it was worth it."

He grabbed his robe, then turned and climbed down the ladder, hopping to the floor.  He was strangely indifferent to his nudity, and Sanadiri found that she liked that. she climbed down as well.  He was in his stall, rummaging around in his bags for a new set of robes. She went to her bags and fished out her armor.  The plate armor took longer to put on then Nikos's robes, and so he was ready to leave first. He waited patiently by the entrance of the stables for her to dress, brush down her horse, and pack.  


	9. Pissing Off Haughty Elves for Fun and Profit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikos and Sanadiri continue their journey to The Dark Portal (when it still went to the Outlands). The run into some trouble in the Swamp of Sorrows before arriving in Nethergard for the night. There is actually some plot in this particular porn, so if you wanna skip it the scene with the actual sex is at the end of the chapter. Oh, and he calls her a slut during dirty talk...just mentioning it because I know some people don't like that.

Outside the stables, they both mounted their horses.  They had been making love for about two hours, but it was still fairly early in the day.  

"Do you believe we can make through the pass before it is night?,"Sanadiri asked. 

Nikos nodded,"Yes...I think we can actually make it all the way through to netherguard keep if we keep up a good pace.  

"Well, then lead on,"she answered, and gestured forward. 

Nikos took the lead, heading past the gryffon riders and out of town.  Sanadiri's war horse kept pace easily with Nikos' talbulk, and for awhile the only sound was that of thunder hooves, and the animals' breathing.  

After about an hour they made it to the entrance of Deadwind pass.  The rocks and cliffs were all a dingy, dirty grey. Storm clouds that did not travel beyond the pass roiled overhead.  There were scarecrows and skeletons hanging from the dried, dead trees, and the wind carried with it a foul odor. Their mount nickered and pranced nervously, the ominous area made them afraid.  

Sanadiri took a deep breath and slowly let it out,"Do you know your way through?"

"Yes.  Fortunately, the way is not far.  Be glad we will be able to entirely avoid the southern section of the mountains."

"What is in the southern area?"

"Medivh's cursed tower...and a lot of orges.  There is a rumor that the town at the foot of the mountain was decimated, and it's inhabitants still roam as undead."

Sanadiri shuddered,"Well, lead on.  Hopefully we can be through here quickly"

Nikos nodded and spurred his mount forward, Sanadiri following.  They rode for awhile, trying to not notice how dry and desolate the landscape was.  They rode for about another hour before they came to a thin stone bridge that stretched several hundred feet in the air over a deep chasm.  The bridge was thin, and had no sides, and the mounts refused to cross it. Their equally fearful owners were forced to cover the talbulk and the horse's eyes with a rag and lead them across the span.  Sanandiri, terrified of heights, resolutely stuck to the middle of the bridge. She stared straight ahead at a spot on Nikos' back the entire trip across, attempting to ignore the strong gusts of foul wind that threatened to knock her from the bridge.  She knew that even if she fell she would most likely be able to shield herself and not be hurt on landing, but the threat offered by the dizzying height was not a slave to her logic. 

Safely across on the other side, they were able to cross through the pass with minimal danger.  It took them another two hours of traveling before they reached the Swamp of Sorrows. Here, Sanadiri knew her way.  She'd purchased a map in Stormwind and had studied it with great care. She led them through the swamp. Although the trip was long, wet, and bug filled, it was better than Deadwind.  The trees were lush and green, and grass covered every surface that wasn't filled with water. Moss hung from the trees in curtains, and the air smelled of the living swamp, not of the dead and rotting.  

About four hours into their six hour ride, Sanadiri noticed movement through the trees.  They were nearing the fork in the road that would take them to the blasted lands, which meant that Stonard was close by.  

"Nikos."

"Yes?"

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Sanadiri grabbed his arm and pointed through the curtains of moss that hung across the road,"There.  I think it's a person."

He squinted and stared down the road,"Yes...I think you're right."

"I think it is a guard from Stonard, the Horde settlement in this area."

He nodded,"Probably.  Well, we must continue forward, and if we encounter a problem I believe the two of us can handle it."

"Agreed,"she answered.  They continued on their way, and shortly ran into the guard.  

As soon as he spotted them, the guard drew his sword and rushed towards them.  

"STOP!,"Sanadiri yelled in Orcish.  This gave the guard pause, and he stopped a few yards away from them.  Sanadiri, calling on her lessons with Tenga, spoke to the guard,"We wish you no harm.  We are traveling to Netherguard Keep, and must pass on this road. Let us pass, and we will not fight you."

The orc guard looked at her, wary,"How do you know my language? Most of the Alliance cannot speak it."

Sanadiri smiled, remembering her time with Tenga fondly,"I had a troll lover while I was traveling across the great sea.  During our voyage, he taught me to speak Orcish."

The orc burst out into a guttural laugh,"A troll lover? The trolls have sex like women.  Come! Let me show you what a real man can do."

Sanadiri flashed him a teasing grin,"I might be willing to take you up on the offer, but as you can see, I already have a traveling companion.  One man's needs is enough for me,"Sanadiri cast Nikos a long, appraising look, pointedly lingering on his crotch,"Especially when they are as...voracious...as his are."

The orc laughed again and leered at her, obviously staring at her chest.  Even encased in metal as it was, it was obvious she was very well-endowed,"More's the pity.  I've never had an Alliance woman before." 

"Then I am glad you are keeping your honor, and treating your enemy with respect in a time of war."  

The Orc sobered quickly, and nodded,"No enemy deserves that."

"I agree, no enemy or friend does."

The orc seemed to ma a decision in his head, nodding to himself,"Alright, you may pass."

She smiled at him, and gave him a quick bow from her saddle.  Then, she motioned to Nikos and they started forward,"Thank you." 

As she rode past, he gave her another leer and made an obscene motion with his hips,"but if you ever come through again, without your partner, you should find me."

Sanadiri gave him a sexy smile, and a smoldering look,"I just may, I hear orcs are gifted in...,"she gave a long, lingering look to his groin, where she could see a slight bulge under his leather breeches,"...MANY ways."

She looked away before he could answer, turning down the road towards the blasted lands.  

"Where did you learn their language?,"Nikos asked.

"I had a troll lover,"she answered.

Nikos turned to her, a surprised look on his face,"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm.  That's interesting.  I have always kind of wondered what Horde women were like.  i have not seen much of them since we arrived, but some of them seem like they would be strong, ardent lovers.,"He made a face,"except the forsaken.  I like my women with all their body parts intact."

Sanadiri teasingly wiggled her eyebrows at him,"Are you sure? Some of those Banshees are pretty hot...Sylvannas is rumored to still have her elven form."

Nikos made face,"No thanks! I'll mount a lot of women, but I draw the line at dead."

Sanadiri laughed, long and hard,"Well...suit yourself!"

"Ha! I will!,"he countered, and they continued bantering as they rode down the path.  

They rode for about two more hours, until their mounts' hooves touched on the red dust of the blasted lands.  Their name, and the scorched color of the earth, came from the creation of the dark portal. The area used to resemble the swamp, until Midevh got his magic into it.  But the portal was out there somewhere, and it was home. 

Sanadiri gave a long, weary sigh,"Ye gods I just want to get to the inn.  Dinner, a change of clothes, and a warm bed sound amazing right now."

Nikos nodded,"I agree.  Especially about the warm bed part.  Here, follow me. I know a short-cut to the keep"

Sanadiri laughed, then followed him off the path and into the hills.  They rode up a short incline, then through a mine and it's operation. It was mostly silent, the day being almost finished.   The sun was setting, sending brilliant colors across the sky. The air here was dry, and lightning cracked in the distance. However, in front of them there was no off harsh weather, there was only the imposing stone facade of the keep's walls in the distance.  As that got closer, she could see that the cliffs surrounding the keep were lined with thick sharp spikes, and that large man-sized crossbows were positioned along the spike wall. There were sentries, and as they got close the sentries called out. The two of them were not coming from the road, and it made the people manning the wall suspicious.  

"HALT! Declare yeselves!,"a dwarf shouted at them.

Nikos, his voice louder and carrying farther, yelled back,"We are friends of the Alliance, two draenai seeking the shelter of the keep for the night!"

As they got closer, Nikos did not have to yell, and so spoke to the dwarf,"I am the mage, Nikos.  Emissary of Dalaran, and one of the Kirin Tor. This is Sanadiri, hailing from Exodar, and a Paladin of holy light, friend to the silver hand."  

The introductions impressed the dwarf, and he bowed deeply, his long, red beard touching the ground,"A friend of the Silver Hand and the Kirin Tor is a friend of ours.  Enter Netherguard Keep, and be welcome. You can grab some grub o'r in the left building from ol' Bernie, and sleep where ever there's room. If ye're lucky, you can find a room to ye'selves, but don't count on it."

Nikos nodded, and smiled,"thank you, friend," They motioned their mounts forward and rode through the impressive gates of the keep.

"It looks like Stormwind,"Sanadiri commented.  

"Yes...Netherguard Keep is the product of an alliance between the Silver Hand and the Kirin Tor.  The humans built it, but they maintain it. It is here to keep an eye on the Dark Portal."

"I'm glad it is here, I hear there was a problem with the burning crusade when the gate was reopened."

"There was, indeed.  I was here, and helped push them back into the portal.  Obviously, we could not close it." 

"I am not sure how I feel about that.  I will be glad to see home."

"I will as well,"Nikos answered, as they rode to a halt in front of the tower towards the back of the settlement.  It bore the banner of the Kirin Tor.,"I will go inside and talk to the resident mage. Most likely, they will have a free room for us to use.  You can wait at the bottom of the tower, or out here."

She started walking towards the tower,"I will wait inside."

Nikos nodded, then cast the spell on himself that teleported him to the top of the tower.  

Ten minute later, he appeared near the doorway of the tower,"It appears they do have a room for us.  The also would like us to join them for dinner, which will be served in about a half hour. Did you want to change out of your armor?"

Sanadiri nodded, hoisting her pack from where she'd deposited it while waiting for him,"Yes.  It's not really good for eating dinner in."

"Ok,"he answered.  He pulled out a silver skeleton key with a pink crystal embedded in the handle and handed it to her,"this will teleport you to the floor that our room is on, and this key will allow you to enter it."  

"Alright, thanks.  Be back down shortly," she kissed his cheek and teleported up to their room.  

A few moments later she was back downstairs, dressed.  She was wearing a long, deep purple, silk dress. It flowed and slithered around her curves, down to the floor.  She also wore an under-bust corset made out of an intricate gold brocade; which pushed her breasts up and together into soft, gorgeous mounds of flesh.  Combined with the low-cut scoop neck of the dress it made for a nice show of decolletage. She entered the dining room, where she saw that Nikos was already seated near another wizard.  She walked over to Nikos and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up, smiled at her, then grabbed her hand and kissed it. She slid onto the bench next to him, ordered a drink, and then turned back to the table.   She looked at the other wizard.  He was a tall, lavender night elf.  He had the broad shoulders and thin waist of all night elves, and turquoise hair that fell to his waist in a thick braid.  He was wearing nondescript red robes, and eating a piece of well-buttered bread. Sanadiri turned to Nikos and said, "So, darling, who is your friend?"

"This, my dear, is Alexi.  He and i studied mage craft together at the academy, and when he reached the right level in his learning he was sent out here by the mages in Dalaran.  So, Sanadiri, this is Alexi. Alexi, this is my traveling companion, Sanadiri." 

The mage looked at her, once, and then nodded dismissively at her, and then went back to devouring his bread.  

"Well," she said, "It's so very nice to meet you too."  

"I don't converse with whores." 

"The idea that I need men to pay for sex aside, you have no idea whether or not Nikos and I are sleeping together."

"Affection between you? Sharing a room? A dress that your breasts practically fall out of? You're sleeping together." 

"Would you like to explain to me how that makes me a whore?" 

"Why else would you be having relations with a man you're not married to?"

Sanadiri turned to Nikos, who she now noticed looked as if he wanted to melt into his seat, "You have such charming friends." 

"Ah, yes, well…I wasn't aware that this was the direction this conversation would take," he answered, "If you'd like to escape him, don't feel obligated to stay on my account." 

"Oh, I won't.  I'm staying, though, I won't run away from a perfectly good dinner on account of one man being a horse's ass." 

"I'm not being an ass," Alexi interjected, "Merely stating a fact." 

"It's not a fact.  No money has changed hands.  Even if it had, that's none of your business, nor is there anything wrong with it," she paused for a moment, ordering as a waiter walked up.  She was silent for a moment more, then said, "I've slept with one of your kind, you know. Two, actually. A man and a woman, at the same time.  Beautiful people, and a wonderful experience for me."

Alexi, who had been drinking, nearly choked, "You're lying! None of my kind would ever stoop to --" 

"Oh, believe me, they would.  Several times. In fact, I will likely see them again when I reach my destination.  Most of your kind does not have the same stick up their asses that you do. And," she said, leaning forward so he'd get a good view of her breasts straining against the fabric of her dress, "you only wish you could experience what they have.  If you say otherwise, you're lying. Now, do you think would could proceed with dinner in a more civilized fashion?"

Alexi flushed, turning a deep purple color, and looked like he wanted to say something.  Instead, he swallowed another drink, and nodded. Shortly, her food arrived. Dinner proceeded apace, with the added bonus of Alexi getting very drunk.  The drunker he got, the more he leered at Sanadiri's breasts. She was getting tired of him, and his opinions, so she decided to end the evening and get Nikos upstairs.  She'd long ago scooted across the bench and positioned herself against his side. Now, she looked up at him, and gave him a kiss. Not just a brief, momentary kiss. This was a deep, passionate kiss.  She pressed herself against him, and her hand briefly snaked between his legs to rub his cock through his robes. It wasn't very hard before she did that, but she felt him stiffen under her touch. She broke away, breathless, and said, "I think we should go to bed." 

He looked down at her, his eyes clouded with desire.  He turned to Alexi and said, "Goodnight Alexi." 

With that, they got up from the table and went to their room.  Sanadiri made sure she managed to shoot Alexi a gloating look on her way out.  

Once they got upstairs, Nikos wasted no time.  He actually arrived shortly before her because his magic was faster than that of the key.  In the time he'd managed to get his robe off, and was waiting for her in just his pants. He was still rather hard, and she could see it through his pants.  He grabbed her when she appeared, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, kissing her deeply. 

"That dress," he managed to say, "All night, you in that dress" 

"I'm glad you liked it.  Show me how much," she said.  

He did.  He shucked off his pants, and Sanadiri sank to her knees in front of him.  Her hands went to his cock, and he wound his fingers into her silky hair. Her tongue flicked out, wetting his tip, and then she swirled it around the head.  She slid her mouth off and then back on, taking him deeper each time, eventually taking his whole thick length into her mouth and down her throat. She sucked him, sliding him in and out of her mouth, using her hand to play with his balls.  He was breathing hard and moaning, achingly hard in her mouth. 

He signaled her to stop, and she did.  She stood up, and he walked behind her.  He unlaced the back of her corset, and removed it from her.  He started at her feet, running his hands up her body, gathering the silk dress as he went.  Over her thighs, her ass, her lower back, around her ribs, up over her breasts, and over her head.  After the dress and corset were off, he deposited them on a chair. He used magic to light a fire in the fireplace and then extinguished the lamps in the room.   She stood, naked, on a rug near the bed. Firelight reflected off her skin.

"Go to the bed, and lean over the side.  Kneel on a pillow if you need to, make it comfortable," Nikos said.

Sanadiri kind of liked this game he was playing, although it was unusual for her to be interested in bedroom power games.  She did as she was told, and luckily the bed was low to the floor. it was the perfect high to support her while she laid on her stomach and knelt on the ground.  Her ass was in the air, and she could feel the air on her wet pussy. 

He came over to her and knelt behind her, "Spread your legs and arch your back.  Make your hips go higher."

She did.  Then, after a moment, she felt his tongue light down the length of her cleft.  She sucked in her breath, closing her eyes in anticipation. He didn't disappoint.  His mouth was on her, licking, sucking, and teasing her clit and her opening. Soon she was moaning and writhing; clawing the bed sheets and wishing he was inside her.  She came, once, her wetness flooding into his mouth. She heard him swallow, then wipe his face off. He stood up, then bent over, and used his hand to guide himself to her opening.  He sank slowly into her, spreading and stretching her as he entered. She was slick from the orgasm and he was able to enter her fairly easily. He filled her, making her moan. 

"Gods, I always love being inside you.  You're so tight and wet," He pulled out slowly, and then thrust back inside her.  He did this a few more times, "I don't even know how that happens, because it seems like I always fuck you so well."

She moaned again as he thrust inside of her,"You do.  It's just how I work. Just like how I cum for you."

He picked up his pace, fucking her faster and harder.  She squirmed and bucked beneath him, pushing against him with her involuntary movements of pleasure,"Mmmm…that's especially nice.  I like it when your insides squeeze my cock, and your body squirts all over me. So fucking hot." 

"Faster.  Harder." 

He obliged, and soon she was screaming her pleasure out in an intense orgasm that liquefied onto his balls and thighs.  He didn't stop through it, but kept thrusting. She pushed herself up off the bed, pushing against his hips. She wanted his surging cock to be as deep inside her as it could be.  His hands went to her breasts, helping to hold her up. He pulled her against him, changing his angle so that he could have the leverage to continue to move inside her.

"Mmmm," he said, "I also love how your so hungry for my cock.  You just want it inside you."

"That's because it makes me cum so hard."

"My beautiful cock-hungry little slut."  

"Yes! Fuck me more! Don't stop!," she moaned loudly, "So deep…inside me.  So big." 

His fingers dug into her breasts, her nipples tingling and hard against his palms.  She shuddered against him, coming again, liquid dripping out of her and onto the floor.

"Does my gorgeous slut want my cum inside her?, "he asked, his cock never ceasing to plunge in and out of her dripping pussy.  His strokes we as deep as he could make them, as far into her depths as he could push. She loved every moment of it. 

She gasped and moaned on a particularly deep thrust, "Yes! Cum inside me!" 

He went faster, furiously going in and out of her.  She came again, and it urged him on. Finally, he joined her, cumming while he was deep inside her.  She came again with him, her sucking, squeezling pussy getting every last drop out of him. 

After they both finished, he pulled out of her and they both got cleaned up.  They got into bed and snuggled together under the covers. Nikos laid on his back, and she fitted herself against his body with her head on his shoulder.  She slung her arm across his chest and closed her eyes. After they settled in he said, "So…ah, why DO you, y'know…"

"Have sex?," she finished for him.  

"Well, no, it's pretty obvious why you have sex.  I more mean, why do you do it with different partners instead of picking one or two and staying with them?"

She was quiet for a few moments.  They'd briefly discussed this after they started sleeping together.  Her sex life. By "briefly discussed" she meant that she'd mentioned to him, offhandedly, that she was a lover of men.  He'd caught her meaning, and didn't seem to have a problem with it. It seemed as if he was asking out of genuine curiosity, so she answered, "Well…months ago I left behind a man on the Exodar.  As far as I know, he still waits for me. He knew what I was going into the world to do, and didn't mind. I left Exodar with the idea that I'd like to sample what the world has to offer before I returned to him and we settled down.  I began by doing just that. A pair of elves in Darnassus after I left the Exodar, then a Troll on the ship over to the eastern kingdoms. Then, in an inn in Menethil, I met a man named Mikael. A human. We travelled through the wetlands and to IronForge together.  The journal takes about two weeks or so, and over the course of that short time, we fell in love. Oddly, I didn't sleep with him until we'd admitted that. It seemed different, somehow. Like I wanted our first time to be special. When we arrived in Ironforge, we admitted our feelings for each other.  We took the train to Stormwind, and barely made it into his front door before making love. Then we married. We moved to a small house on the lake near the Alterac mountains. Across the lake is the Undercity. Not long after we were married, the Forsaken killed him. I suppose we should have chosen a different spot to live, but…we loved it there.  We are both capable people, so…we stayed. And now he's gone…that was five months ago. So, I suppose being with you is balm for that particular wound. Why do I do this? Because I can. Because I like it. I don't really see a greater reason than that." 

He hugged her and kissed her forehead, "That sounds like the best reason to do anything; simply, because you can."  


	10. The Horde Has Some Great Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first have of one very long chapter that I decided to split. In it, Tenga invites Sanadiri to a harvest festival that involves lots of sex and a big dinner. She is paired with an orc in this one, and again, it's consensual but on the rougher side. And, yeah, I basically skipped through all of the Outlands because I had this scene in my head and wanted to write it. These days I write in sequential order most of the time, but back when I was doing this I tended to jump from place to place in a story.

Sanadiri pushed the curtain of the giant tent aside and stepped cautiously inside.  She entered into an antechamber of sorts that had been blocked off from the rest of the tent.  From the room she could hear the muffled noises of raucous lovemaking that was coming from the area beyond the close off exit on the other side from where she'd entered.  Piles of gear were arranged neatly along the dirt floor, under empty hooks on the wall. The hooks that weren't empty had silk robes on them, and no piles of gear under. Although the orc who'd taken her invitation had let her in, he had not explained what was expected, but it was easy enough to ascertain.  

Sanadiri stripped down to her skin, and left her gear in a pile under one of the hooks.  She removed the robe, and slid it on, belting it around the middle. She crossed the room to the exit draping and, taking a deep breath, let herself into the room beyond.  

The outside of the enormous tent did it no justice.  The space created by the structure was enormous, and well-appointed.  Along the right hand wall there were alcoves created by draped canvas, which contained lounges and small bed.  Some had couples in them, in various states of lovemaking. There were huge cushions and pillows scattered over all the space that wasn't taken up by tables, chairs, lounges, and bed.  There were benches along part of the back and side walls, forming more places to rest. There was a second area to the left that was curtained off, but the smells of food came from that general direction.  Tenga had mentioned something about a feast during the celebration, and Sanadiri guessed that may be the place it was to occur. Also on almost every surface, were people. People talking, people kissing, people making love, people masturbating to others making love.  Sanadiri's first impulse was to be embarrassed, but she quickly moved past that to being fascinated. 

As she was standing in the doorway, surveying the room, she heard a familiar voice yell her name.  Turning, she spotted Tenga. He was naked, robe long discarded, and hard. He had his arms tangled around a busty, red-headed troll female and his head resting on her breasts.  

Sanadiri immediately crossed the room to him, and was wrapped in an affectionate hug,"Tenga! I am happy to see that you're doing well."

"Ah, it is the festival of plenty, how could I not be doing well?,"he wrapped his arms around the woman again and hugged her tightly to him,"so many beautiful, eager women around.  Sanadiri, this is Roz."

"Hello Roz, good to meet you"

"Likewise!,"Roz smiled, and then turned to scan the room,"Hmmmm...whom shall we partner you with first? Ah! I know! Crantem! get over here!"

Sanadiri looked around for him, and saw a large green orc walking towards them.  He was naked as well, and also hard and ready. His body was build solidly, thickly muscled.  Although he was about the same height as Sanadiri, he was obviously much stronger then she was.  His green skin was light-ish in color, which matched his spikey black hair. His member matched his body and was thick, although much shorter then Tenga's or Alyinwyrand's.  The head was fat and swollen, a few drops of clear fluid oozed out. He was obviously comfortable in his nudity, and his environment, and Sanadiri felt herself getting turned on by him.  

He sauntered over to them, eyeing Roz and Tenga, who were touching each other more with every passing moment,"Yes, Roz?"

"Tem, darling --,"she stuttered and gasped a little as Tenga took one of her nipples into his mouth.  He was slowly maneuvering her so that he was straddling him as he sat on one of the chairs,"tenga has a friend he has invited, and I think she wants to play with you."

Tem eyed Sanadiri suspiciously,"an alliance?"

Roz took a moment to kiss Tenga deeply as he pulled her tightly against him, trying to lower her body onto his waiting cock.  Holding him off momentarily, as his mouth returned to her breast, she said,"Come now...I thought you liked the exotic. She is Tenga's friend, her name is Sanadiri."

That was the last input from Roz, as Tenga managed to pull her down and thrust into her.  Her attention was diverted to him as they began to make love.

"hm.  A Draenai,"Tem said speculatively.  He eyed her up and down,"I've never been with a Draenai."

"I think,"Sanadiri said, as she untied her robe and let it slide down her body to a puddle at her feet,"that you will find me a satisfactory example."

Although sanadiri could see the lust plainly in his eyes, he grabbed his hard cock and rubbed his hand up and down it, motioning at her with it,"Do you think you can handle an orc?"

She walked over to him and pressed herself against him, her hard nipples and soft breasts touching his chest first.  She slid her arms around his shoulders,"Oh, absolutely. But the question really is: how many times can you make me come?"

He growled deep in his throat, and his hands were then on her ass, and he lifted her clear off the ground.  He was as strong as he looked, and had no problem with her weight. She reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist, and in doing so felt the fat head of him pressing against her opening.  

He walked them both to the nearest table and set her on the edge of it, more using it for balance then anything else.  He put a hand between them, touching a finger to the sensitive nub between her legs. He rubbed it in small circles, surprisingly more gentle then Sanadiri had expected him to be.  The motion earned him a noise of pleasure from Sanadiri, who opened her legs wider for him. 

"Oh, you like that, do you Draenai?", Tem asked in his deep, rumbling voice.  

Sanadiri answered, moving her hips against his hand,"Oh, yes."

"Well, you certainly are wet."

"Gods, yes."

He slid one finger into her, and she moaned.  He slid the finger in and out several times, and she moved her hips in time with his finger.  He added a second one, eliciting more moans. 

"You certainly are tight enough.  Do you like having my fingers in you?"

"Yes...,"Sanadiri grinned wickedly,"but I'd rather have your fat cock in me."

"Oh?,"he quickly removed his fingers and easily lifted her so she was back to straddling him, her legs wrapped around him.  The tip of him just pressed against her opening,"gods, you're wet. I've never seen anyone so wet before. You're dripping on me."

"Do you blame me? There aren't a lot of men that are as thick as you are.  I've also never been with someone so strong."

He moved her again, so that his head was pressing into her opening a bit more, about an inch.  He could feel the soft skin at her entrance straining against him, stretching to accommodate his girth,"Do you want my throbbing, hard cock inside you?"

"YES!,"she yelled.  

Using his strength to his advantage, he slowly lowered her onto his waiting shaft as she hung on, arms around his neck still.  He reveled in the feeling of her covering him inch by inch, the delicate skin stretching tightly around him as he slid her down his length.  With one arm he cradled her ass, pressing her against him. He leaned forward, and used the other arm for balance against the table. She hung on to him, keep her top half and large breasts pressed to his chest.  

Using his arms to hold her in place, he began to thrust with his hips.  Powerful, sure strokes that used the length that he had to his advantage.  He knew she was feeling every thick inch of him. He got his balance and his rhythm, and picked up the pace.  Soon she was moaning and gasping in pleasure. She came quickly, and he felt a warm rush of liquid come out of her and drip down his balls and legs.  She was screaming her pleasure to the world, and he could feel the muscles inside her tensing and releasing around his cock. 

He didn't stop, but instead picked up the pace, bringing her to three more screaming orgasms.  After that he put her down, and turned her around. She laid on her stomach on the table, and he re-entered her from behind.  She pushed back against him, meeting his thrusting hips with her own, obviously still hungry for his swollen, hard member. He continued to furiously pump into her, and she pushed up off the table with her arms.  

He used the opportunity to take a large breast in each hand, bracing her against his body as he continued to mercilessly fuck her.  Flesh smacked against flesh, and she came again, screaming even louder. 

He wasn't sure, after that, how many times she came.  But 45 minutes later his legs and balls were coated in her juices, and the ground beneath her was becoming mud, mixed with the evidence of how many times she'd been pleasured.  Tem was reaching his edge. She'd been coming so hard that her pussy had been almost continually contracting around him, in addition to being all the things a woman normally was: soft, warm, and extremely wet.  

He leaned down to speak into her ear,"God, you're so fucking good baby.  I love fucking your tight pussy, you make me want to come so bad. Do you want me to come?"

She moaned and shoved her hips particularly hard against his next thrust,"Yes, yes! Come inside me!"

"You want me to come inside that pulsing, tight pussy of yours?"

"Yes, yes! Fuck me hard! Come with me!"

He let go of her breasts and moved his hands to her hips, holding her steady.  He picked up the pace exponentially, driving himself towards orgasm. She came again, screaming.  

"Fuck me, fuck me, god yes! Come in my pussy, I want you to come deep in my pussy.  Oh gods, I'm going to come again! yes, Yes YES!,"This time he drove hard and harder into her, and felt himself starting to come.  He tossed his head back and let out a loud, low moan, pumping even more furiously then he had before as he emptied his seed into her.  Inside, she throbbed and squeezed his dick as she came again with him, prolonging her orgasm with his own, until the were both spent. 

Sanadiri collapsed on the table, and Tem fell forward next to her, both breathing heavily.  


	11. Where No Draenai Has Gone Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter I have written for Sanadiri. This is a continuation of the previous chapter. 
> 
> **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TAUREN**
> 
> Because I know that sort of thing isn't everyone's speed. It usually isn't my speed, either. It starts out with her and the tauren and ends with her, the tauren, and a blood elf. It also contains double pen so there you go, there are the warnings.

Sanadiri was curled up on one of the over-sized cushions in the tent, her orc lover moved on to his next partner.  She looked around the room as she rested a moment. She observed the other partners engaging in different and varied sexual acts for about 20 minutes before she decided she was ready and willing to take another partner.  Her eyes roamed the room, searching for a male. She noticed, then, the male tauren sitting by himself across the room. He was alone, and it made Sanadiri notice that there were no female tauren present. In fact, the lone male was the only tauren who'd attended.  She got up and crossed the room to approach him. 

"Hello,"she said, with a smile,"may I join you?"

The tauren looked her up and down, and shrugged.  He was as naked as everyone else, and Sanadiri noticed that he was not aroused.  

She sat down next to him,"You look so sad, friend.  Why are you sad?"

He looked at her then, not expecting her to comment on his mood,"Well...as you can see, there are no Tauren women here.  They don't attend the festival, and tauren men are generally too well endowed to fit with the other females of the horde.  I came hoping that I might run into one willing, but it has thus far been a waste."

"Hm.  Well, Draenai men are almost as big as Tauren men.  You may find that our bodies fit together."

He snorted and motioned his disbelief.  

"Well,"She said with a grin,"I like my men large.  May we try?"

He looked at her, unsure if she was teasing or not.  Seeing no evidence in her face that she did not mean what she said, he turned to her and put his hands on her waist.  When she did not flinch or pull away, he lifted her up and deposited her in his lap, straddling him. 

She leaned forward and nuzzled his neck, pressing against him, as he wrapped his arms around her.,"Your fur is so soft...I was expecting it to be rougher.  It feels like silk against my skin."

She nestled in closer against him, enough so that she could feel his body begin to react to her.  They were sitting on a large pillow, and he leaned back a bit, only half sitting up. His hands began to explore her body, he slid them gently down her back and to her plump ass.  Abruptly, he lifted her up in the air, putting her breasts level with his mouth. He licked his thick, rough tongue across one of her sensitive nipples. She moaned quietly as it hardened to s a stiff peak under his attentions.  He suckled gently on it, and licked in circles around it before moving to the next nipple and doing the same thing. 

He put her down then, seating her on his thighs.  Sanadiri looked down between him, seeing that he was about halfway erect.  She ran her hand down his chest towards his groin. He sighed in contentment, tilted his head back, and closed his eyes as her hand moved closer to his semi-hard cock.

"It is a testament to Tauren endurance that you are not hard from the interaction that we have already had,"she noted.

He grinned at her, and answered in his deep voice,"You have no idea."

"I hope I soon will,"she countered before wrapping her hand around his shaft.  He made a noise, a sharp intake of breath, as her hand went around him. She stroked him slowly, up and down, enjoying the feeling of his cock hardening in her hands.  

When he was fully hard, he was huge.  Easily the largest man she'd ever attempted to have sex with.  The prospect was exciting, even if it did make her a little nervous.  He was large, and now that he was hard...he was SO hard, rock solid under her hands.  His need turned her on, and she knew that her body was nearly dripping wet from it. She also liked that the tauren himself was so much bigger then she was.  She could easily curl up in his arms, his body fitted around hers. He was strong, too. 

She moved her body up, so she was kneeling above his waist.  His hands went to her ass, holding her steady as she balanced on the soft pillow.  His tongue flicked over the nearest nipple again, and Sanadiri made a sound as this cause a sharp intake of breath.  She looked down at his huge, hard cock again and smiled. She leaned forward, and whispered into his ear,"I'm going to enjoy this."  

He made a sound low in his throat and his fingers dug into her ass.  She lowered herself, and guided the tip of him to her slick entrance, then moved her hand away and placed them on his shoulders.  

He swallowed hard, "You're so wet..."

She looked up at him and smiled, "You made me that way.  I told you that I like my men large."

She lowered herself a little bit onto his head, she could already feel him stretching her opening.  She swirled her hips as she lowered herself a tiny bit at a time. Each bit of him that entered her made her wetter and wetter, even though he was stretching her to her limits.  If she hadn't had sex with the orc previously, it wouldn't have been possible at all. She lowered herself over the entire head of him, and started sliding down the shaft. Here he had to fight for every bit that went inside her.  She would push him in further and move her hips to allow him more room and stretch herself over his thickness. Sometimes she would slide him back out to the head, and slide herself down again a little further than the last time. It was a tortuously slow process, and she enjoyed every moment of it.  

By the time she has slid him about a 3rd of the way into her, she was breathing hard and shaking.  She was so wet that the liquid she made ran down his cock it little rivulets, pooling on his large balls and the chair under him.  His breathing was barely labored at all, and he was patiently holding her body in place. 

He tilted his head back and sighed contentedly, then looked down to where their bodies were joined, "Gods, I've never seen anyone get this wet.  And you're tight...so tight, it almost hurts me to have you around me. Your body stretched around my cock, and those beautiful breasts above me...it's not a view I'll forget any time soon."

He reached down and touched her clit with a finger, gently rubbing the sensitive nub.  She moaned and shudder with pleasure as he rubbed her in circles. She continued to work his cock into her, and by the time she'd taken him in halfway, she could no longer stand it.  His finger on her clit combined with the sweet pleasure of having him in her, and the mental image of how large his cock was. She came, and came hard. Her inner muscles contracted around him, which made her feel him even more, making her come harder.  She squirted liquid out of her in a smooth flow, dampening the entire area, as she screamed tilted her head back, moaning her pleasure to the world. 

The tauren moved his hand after she came, smiling at her.  She smiled back, "Well. I've never had THAT happen before."

He laughed, and she wiggled her hips.  The orgasm has loosened her up a little, and with only minimal effort she was able to slide her way down the rest of his shaft.  She took him fully inside her, pressing their bodies together. She felt so full, so stretched, so content, and so turned on. She leaned forward, laying her body along his chest and put her head on his shoulder.  She moved his her hips then, sliding herself up and down his member for a few experimental strokes. It was a little difficult at first, but the more she moved, the easier it got. All that hard, fat length sliding in and out of her felt so good.  She started to go faster, and faster, her ass bobbing as she used her lower body and hips to rid him. She was moaning, and gasping, making guttural noises of pleasure as she fucked herself hard with the tauren's cock. His hands slid up and down her back, cupping her ass when they were there, squeezing.  

He whispered in her ear, "That's it, ride that cock.  You like that don't you, that huge cock inside your tight little pussy?"

She made a small, high-pitched noise of assent and moved her hips faster, her breathing and noises of pleasure also coming faster, "Mmmm...move that draenei ass faster, ride my cock and make yourself come.  You want to squeeze my dick with your cunt, you want to make yourself come all over me. Squirt that sweet liquid all over my balls when you come. Mmmm...so good, you're so tight and wet, you feel so good."

Sanadiri moaned loudly, moving her hips as fast as she could.  The tauren brushed the tip of his finger over her second opening, and pushed against it just a little.  It was enough. With a loud cry, she came. Nails digging, body tensing, she released more liquid all over him as she screamed her pleasure.  Her orgasm was long and intense, and afterwards she laid boneless against his chest as he was still buried inside her. 

He chuckled, the noise a guttural rumble against her ears, "Did you like that?"

She nodded wordlessly to his chest, "Good.  Because I am FAR from done with you, my little draenai."

She tried to say something, and it come out as a cough.  After a second try, she managed to say,"Sanadiri."

"Praetan," He answered.  Then, wrapping his arms around her waist, he flipped them in the chair, and she was on bottom.  He was far larger then she was, and used his arms to hold himself up off her body. After they were settled he pulled completely out of her.  Sanadiri looked down and could see that he was just as hard as before. His cock shined with her wetness, even in the low light of the room. His balls and thighs were coated in the emission from her body.  He still looked as large, and Sanadiri still wanted him. 

"Fuck me Praetan.  Fuck me so hard I can't think straight, "she said. 

With a throaty growl, he shoved himself into her again.  Having made room already, there was no resistance. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to pump in and out of her.  He fucked her mercilessly, and Sanadiri came again. Their bodies became just motion, and Sanadiri came over and over. Screaming and scratching at anything that came under her.  She lost all track of time, but guessed that they must have continued this way for at least a half hour. She lost count of her orgasms, and her entire body was singing with the pleasure of it all.  

Then he abruptly pulled out of her and, before she could really think about it, he turned her over.  She moved and wiggled in the pillow until she found a comfortable spot. She lay on her stomach, and he was crouched over her.  He pulled on her hips up, and pressed his head against her opening.

"Want you inside.  Feels so good..," she managed to breathe out.  He grunted and slid himself in, burying himself inside her.  He set the same fast pace as before, and again Sanadiri was coming.  One orgasm after another, her body electric, and she couldn't tell where one left off and the other began.  The pillow below her was soaked through with the results of the lovemaking, and still he was not done with her.  

His pace slowed more and more, and soon he was moving tortuously slow in and out of her.  His member ran over all the most sensitive spots inside her, hitting the right places over and over.  The slow pace felt amazing after the fast pounding of the last hour or so, and Sanadiri felt the warm weight building between her legs again.  But it was different, and she knew it. This was what she had felt with Mikael several time, and she gave a long, loud moan in anticipation of what she knew was coming.  

"Don't stop...don't stop!," She begged.  He didn't answer, just kept up his slow thrusting, his body working above hers.  

The orgasm took her with full force, and she screamed into the pillow, her hands clutching at it.  The muscles inside her rhythmically contracting and releasing up and down the length of his thrusting cock.  

"Faster!,"She gasped,"Fuck me faster! Come inside me!"

"It feels...amazing," he answered, his voiced tinged with a tremor from the effort of keeping his slow pace inside her squeezing pussy.

Sanadiri moaned low in her throat, and he picked up the pace.  Fast and faster he plunged in and out of her body as she screamed and moaned with the pleasure of the continual hard orgasm.  She could hear his labored breathing above her, as he fucked her as fast as he could. Finally, with a moan and a loud cry, he came.  He shoved himself into her as deep has he could with every spasm of his cock, filling her until she felt a trickle of his thick liquid drip down over her clit.  Her own orgasm finally climaxed as he did, the hot sensations filling her body as it squeezed her lover's sliding member. 

He collapsed on top of her, moving his upper body enough to the side that he wouldn't be crushing her.  He was still inside her, both of them still twitching and shivering with the aftershocks of being together.  They lay there in the over sized pillow re-learning how to breath correctly and move. Sanadiri's body felt weightless, boneless, and she knew she'd never been so thoroughly fucked in her entire life.  Mikael was her favorite lover, and she was in love with him as well, but he'd never been able to fuck her into oblivion before. 

It took a good 10 minutes before either attempted moving or talking.  When they did, it was Praetan. He slid off of her, and onto his side.  She shifted as well, and he pulled her against him, spooning her against him and wrapping his strong arms around her.   "That was...," he faltered.  

"I know," She answered.

"The most amazing sex I've ever had."

"I know, me too."

"We've GOT to do that again.  Please don't move on to a new partner yet."

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him.  They laid there for a little while, resting and watching the other couples around them.  They were all engaged in various sexual acts, the noises filled the room. 

After a bit, Praetan's hands began to wander.  He gently stroked her hip, then slid his hand up her side.  He moved around her ribs, then slid his hand down her flat stomach, to her abdomen.  He idly played with the small patch of hair between her legs, before sliding his hand back up and cupping her breasts.  She made an encouraging noise of pleasure, and he massaged it. He rolled her nipple between his finger, teasing it to a hard peak.  He explored her heavy, large breasts with his hands, and Sanadiri could feel him getting excited again. 

He moved his hips, pressing himself against the soft mound of her ass, "Mmmm...you're making me hard again."

Sanadiri let out a contented sigh, "Turnabout is fair play.  I'm dripping wet." 

"Oh, really?," his hand slid down her body to her thigh, and between her legs.  He gently spread her thighs, opening her legs. She balanced her leg against his, and he moved his hand between her legs, and slid a finger into her, "Oh yes.  Very wet."

He took his finger out and slid his body down a little.  He grabbed the base of himself, and use his hand to maneuver the fat head of his cock against her opening.  Moving his hand, he slid the whole length of himself into her, "Do you like that? Do you like having me inside that tight little cunt of yours?"

"Oh, oh...yes!," He began to slide in and out of her, keeping up a moderate pace.  He reached down and began to stroke her clit in circles, fingers keeping time with speed at which his body pierced hers.  

She came hard and fast, body clenching and releasing as she moaned loudly.  Still, he did not stop. He moved his hand away from her sensitive clitoris, but moved faster in and out of her.  Faster and faster he went, and she got close and closer to another orgasm. 

Then, they heard a voice from across the room.  Magically enhanced, the orc announced, "The feast will commence.  Please make your way to the dining area." 

Sanadiri groaned aloud as she felt Praetan slide out of her.  

"Nooo...," she moaned, and made a grab for his cock in an attempt to side it back inside her, "I'm so close!"

He sat up and gave her a wicked, wicked grin, "I know.  Come. We will eat. It will heighten the anticipation, and I shall make it up to you."

He stood up, and Sanadiri nearly cried, but she allowed him to help her to her feet and lead her to the dining area.  

They sat next to each other during the meal.  Most of the lovers did, eating while being close or entwined with each other.  They feasted, gorging themselves on the year's harvest. Through the entire thing, Praetan's cock didn't soften even a little.  His idle hands fondled her and his eyes roamed, but mostly he just ate. Sanadiri eyed his erect member with almost as much hunger as she consumed the food.  As they finished, couples wandered back into the other section of the tent, or began having sex at the table. After all, Praetan wasn't the only male who'd been sporting a hard-on through the entire length of the meal.  His was just the largest. 

“Praetan,” she began, “I’m done with food.”  

He looked at her and smiled, “As am I.”  

“Shall we make our way back to the other room?”

“Certainly,” they got up from the table and returned to the large pillows they’d previously made their bed.  When they got there, he gestured and said, “Lay down on your stomach, with your ass in the air.” 

She smiled, and laid down on her stomach on the pile, “I hope you’re planning what I think you’re planning.” 

“I suppose we’ll find out,” she felt the pile of pillows move under his weight as he settled behind her.  She closed her eyes, waiting. She felt his warm breath on her moist cunt, and then felt the first flicks of his tongue.  It was thicker, rougher, and longer than the other men she’d been with. He licked and sucked on her clit, and plunged his tongue in and out of her.  Within moments she was writhing and moaning, gasping out, “Please! Fuck me!” 

He stopped for a second and answered, “No.”  

He then went back to what he’d been doing.  Her whole body was shaking with the need for release, when he slid one of his fingers into her.  His tongue remained on his clit, sucking, while his finger slid in and out of her. She came, hard, liquid running out of her.  He licked it, swallowing. She was still breathing hard from the orgasm when she heard him speak again, “Sanadiri. This is my friend, Belanar.  Would it be alright if he joined us?”

She turned her head to look, and standing next to Praetan was a tall blood elf.  He had a light peach skin, and hair the color of a sunset. His eyes glowed with their addicted green light.  His body was almost perfectly sculpted, his muscles well-defined. His chest was covered in a sprinkling of reddish hair, leading down his stomach to his erect cock.  He was impressively, if normally, sized. The possibilities rolled through her mind, and she nodded her consent, “Absolutely.” 

Praetan gestured to her as he spoke to Belanar, “My friend, she is exquisite. You should try her.”  

The elf knelt behind her, and Praetan laid next to her on the bed, stroking his still-erect cock.  Seconds later she felt the elf’s tongue on her, and she sucked in her breath. She liked watching Praetan stroke himself though, and so she didn’t close her eyes.  A drop of pre-cum leaked out of him, dribbling onto the pillow. 

Belanar had a deep, melodic voice when he spoke, “Mmm, you are right.  She tastes amazing,” He slid his fingers into her, gentle fingering her, “And she’s tight, despite having sex with you.  It’s nice to sample her, but what I’d really like is to fuck her.” 

“Please!,” Sanadiri gasped.  He wasted no time, going up on his knees and getting into position.  He slid himself into her and she moaned. It was Praetan she really wanted, but this was a nice warmup.  He slid in and out of her, several long, deep strokes, and then started to fuck her at a fairly quick rhythm.  She watched Praetan for a few seconds before reaching for his cock. She took it from him, rubbing it up and down.  It was so big she could barely touch her fingers around it. Belanar felt good, but this was what she wanted, “You’re the one I want inside me.”  

He looked up at Belanar questioningly, and after a few seconds she felt him pull out of her.  Praetan rolled onto his back, and held his cock up in the air, “Ok, then come here.” 

She did so, gladly,  straddling him. The head of him pushed against her opening, and she slowly sank down onto him, moaning.  He stretched her, and there was a wonderful edge of sweet pain as he filled her. She stayed still for a moment, giving her body time to accommodate him.  Then she sat up, put her hands on his chest, and used them for leverage as she started to rid him. It was hard, because he was so big she couldn’t pull him very far out of her, but she managed to grind with her hips.  Belanar came over to stand next to her, his cock face level. She instinctively reached for it, taking him into her mouth, sucking him hard. Praetan helped her with the rhythm of her thrusts, meeting her part way. Then Belanar bend down and, taking some of the wetness from her pussy, slid his finger into her back opening.  She gasped and came, hard, taking his cock out of her mouth to let out a stream of moaning expletives. 

“Have you have had a man in your ass?,” questioned Belanar.  

“No.  But I think I may like to try it,” she stayed laying on top of Praetan, and he pulled out of her.  Belanar moved so that he was behind her. He smeared the wetness from her orgasm all over her back entrance, and all over himself.  First though, she loosened her up with his fingers. He finger fucked her ass, first with one finger, and then adding a second. After she was sufficiently relaxed, she felt his cockhead against her.  He pressed lightly, sliding into the tight ring of her ass, spreading it against the tip of him. 

“Bear down a bit, it’ll help open the muscles for me,” she did, and he slid the fat head past the muscles and into her, “There you go.  Good girl.” 

She was trembling in excitement, dripping wet.  It felt odd. There was a lot of moisture, so there was little pain, but it definitely felt different having something enter instead of leave.  His cock wasn’t overly large, but it felt much bigger than it was. It still hit many of the same nerves that it hit when in her pussy, and she moaned.  After a few moments, she felt that he was in to the hilt. He pulled out slowly, and repeated the process. He did this several times, until she was loose enough for him to actually thrust.  He kept a good pace, but he didn’t pound into her. He kept going unto she came, arching against him, hips writhing, “Gods, it feels so good to have you in my ass. So good...” 

She looked up at Praetan, her eyes sex-glazed.  He looked back and said, “Do you want us both inside you together?” 

“Yes,” she whispered.  Belanar stayed inside her, and she felt Praetan starting to push against her opening.  Having the other man in her ass made her tighter than before, and he had to work his way into her again.  When they were both inside her she lay on top of him, with Belanar lying on top of her, “I can’t move. You both will need to.  Gods...feels so good. So full. Just be gentle.” 

They were.  They went in slow, long strokes, opposite of each other.  She came fast, and when she did, she arch backwards against Belanar again.  He reached around and grabbed her breasts, holding her against him by cupping them.  Praetan stopped moving, and Belanar started to thrust a little faster in her ass. The movement moved her pussy against Praetan’s cock.  She came again. Then Belanar stopped moving, and Praetan started thrusting until she came again. Then they both went in concert again. Over and over they did this, until it felt like she was gripped by one long continuous orgasm.  Fluids were running out of her in rivulets, they were all covered in her wetness. Finally, Belanar said, “She’s so tight. I can’t go for much longer, I’m going to cum soon.” 

“As am I,” answered Praetan.  

“Cum in my ass,” she gasped, “Both of you, cum inside me.  Together.” 

They obeyed, they went faster and faster until, with a moan, the both came inside of her.  Belanar first, and then Praetan. They all collapsed in a heap of sticky mess, cocks softening inside her.  


End file.
